


Love is the Answer

by joannechen52



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎Teach Me Kiss和Teach Me More的續篇<br/>◎文中Sebs的新戲劇本/女導演/男搭擋均為杜撰角色<br/>◎男搭擋對Sebs有好感，但不會逾矩，只會替CE提升危機意識<br/>◎RPS均為個人臆想，他們屬於真實的自己</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Answer

Sebastian坐在小房間裡讀腳本。  
他有一張自己的小板凳、小茶几和一杯咖啡，是導演特別為他準備的。  
這齣戲的導演兼編劇是一名四十歲出頭的女性，法裔美籍人，Sebastian聽過她的名字，她則自稱是他的大影迷，她看過Sebastian每一部電視劇的演出，從言談裡就能聽得出來，她是真的細心研究過這些角色並且記得每一幕標誌性的場景，這種事無法假裝。  
Sebastian對於女導演的盛情有點誠惶誠恐，尤其是她在Sebastian走進試鏡間的那一刻起，便拉著他討論電影的預訂拍攝場景、合作演員、以及一些更支微末節的前置作業，儼然已經將Sebastian當成劇組的一份子似的。  
『我……以為今天我只是來試鏡？』Sebastian小心翼翼地向女導演求證，『看完我的表演後，妳不一定覺得我適合這個角色，不瞞妳說，我連劇本都沒還看。』  
『相信我，Sebastian，這個角色是為你而存在的，我在著筆寫劇本的初始，腦袋裡就代入了你的形象，不是陰鬱壓抑的Jack、不是放浪形駭的TJ，這個角色和你以往詮釋過的都不一樣。相信我，看過腳本的前幾頁，你就會愛上它的。』

於是現在，Sebastian在他專屬的休息間裡，一頁又一頁翻讀著腳本內容。他看出女導演的用心，劇中有許多場景和人物互動，來自女性特有的細膩思維。Sebastian被選定的是第二男主角，至於他的角色定位，女導演沒說錯，它在許多方面都和Sebastian的人格側寫不謀而合：他是個心思慎密的文創青年，他很有才華，作品卻總是乏人問津，他倍感挫折，渴望能覓得伯樂。他偶有沮喪卻從不輕言放棄。對了，他還是個Gay。  
Sebastian闔上腳本，仰天吐出一口長氣。是了，2006年的建築師、2009年的列王傳、2012年的政壇野獸……而眼下這部獨立製作的小成本文藝片，如果一切談妥，預計從2015年的春季開拍。  
三年一Gay似乎是Sebastian Stan無法擺脫的宿命了。  
但Sebastian必須承認這齣劇本真的很吸引他，他的經紀公司在通知他這個面試機會時並沒有詳細說明故事內容和角色設定，事情通常都是如此的，除了和漫威簽定的九部合約外，Sebastian的工作一向很彈性，有時候劇本會自動找上門來，也有更多他花費很大心思試著去爭取，最後卻失之交臂的角色。  
對Sebastian來說，他已經很習慣被拒之門外的滋味了，多年的演藝生涯磨練讓他學會了安靜地等待時機，眼下似乎就是個好時機，雖然他沒有看過這名女導演的作品(他向她坦承了這點並且發誓，等他回家一定會把她執導的每部片子都找來看)，可是一個專門為你量身打造的角色？這種事可不是每個演員都碰得上，機會就擺在眼前，不去嘗試的人是呆子。

所以Sebastian最終還是走進了試鏡現場，如果說女導演的熱忱是推動他的其中一隻手，那麼和他對戲的男演員(也就是第一男主角)，肯定是那隻主要推手。  
雖然Sebastian對於女導演的作品不熟悉，但是這名未來可能要合作的男演員，Sebastian對他的作品倒是如數家珍，對方也是演舞台劇出身，Sebastian記得自己小時候還去百老匯看過他的現場演出──是的，這位男演員比Sebastian大了少說有十五歲──雖然不是一線明星，但在演藝界算是頗有資歷的前輩，至少對Sebastian而言，他做夢都沒想過自己有朝一日可能跟對方站在同一個舞台上。  
他們目前也不算站在同樣的舞台上，更正確一點地說，是待在同一張床上。

「您好，」Sebastian進入拍攝間時，對方已經坐在床舖前等他了，這種初見面的場合實在有點尷尬，Sebastian穿越過幾名忙著架設器材的工作人員，走上前去朝對方伸出手，這位年近五十歲的大佬原本正在抽菸(室內原本是禁菸的，不過前輩嘛……總能享有一些福利)，出乎Sebastian意料的，對方一見到他走來，便將抽了一半的菸蒂捻熄在盛了水的紙杯裡，咧嘴笑著握住他的手，「你是Sebastian吧？幸會幸會。」  
Sebastian愣了幾秒，應該說幸會的人是他才對，這位外貌嚴肅的前輩比他想像中還平易近人，「我非常榮幸，我看過您的『萬世巨星』和『日落大道』，那些都是很了不起的表演。」  
相較於Sebastian恭敬的口吻和手勢，老前輩一臉泰然自若，他用力捏了捏這名年輕人的手掌又放開，在自己耳邊誇張地揮了幾下手，彷彿要趕走繚繞的煙味和一隻不存在的蒼蠅，「天吶，孩子，那是多少年前的事啦？我現在老早就唱不動了，讓我猜猜你今年幾歲，三十一，三十二？你十四歲的時候就開始看百老匯？那個年紀我還在寄宿學校裡流鼻水！」

好吧，顯然老前輩不只是平易近人，他簡直豪邁得不得了。Sebastian對他的印象只停留在激憤的猶大(註一)還有躊躇滿志的伊利斯(註二)，至於這名演員私下的性格，他完全不得而知。要透過舞台和螢光幕去深入了解一個人是很困難的，Sebastian自己就是個好範例，在『野宴』裡的窮小子Hal像陣不羈的旋風吹亂了一群富家女的生活，『美國隊長』裡的Bucky Barnes和冬兵是火與冰的兩極化，至於Sebastian本人，站在他仰慕的大明星面前，他就像多年前手握著票根陷在絨質座椅裡的那個小毛頭，除了兩眼發直外沒能有更機靈的反應。  
老前輩相當了解年輕人的心情，他拍拍Sebastian的肩膀，試圖鬆緩對方緊繃的神經線，「來吧，和我說說你的小名是什麼。」  
「小名？」Sebastian望著老前輩的一口白牙出神，對於它們沒有被菸癮薰出黃斑感到不可思議。  
「對，我習慣和我的搭擋互喊一些親暱的、平常沒人知道的名字，相信我，這樣有助於減少距離感和提升默契，所以給我一個特別點的！你懂吧，不是像Sebs這種人人喊得出口的。」  
意思是我們確定要成為搭擋了？Sebastian心想，面對和女導演同樣熱情過度的老前輩，他一時語塞，不過眼下他最好有問必答，「您可以叫我Baz。」  
「Baz？我喜歡，也許稍晚的時候你再告訴我它是什麼意思。我呢，你就叫我Oldman(老男人)吧！」老前輩對著滿臉迷惑的Sebastian挑挑眉，「這是我的中間名，很少人曉得的。」

接著Sebastian和『老男人』一起躺到了床上。事情是這樣的，在戲裡，他飾演的年輕人遇見的伯樂，就是這位年紀快要可以當他爹的大叔，對方不僅喜歡他的作品，也喜歡除了作品以外的部份……這幕戲就是兩個人第一次發生性關係的那個夜晚，導演要求的畫面很簡單，她只要他們裸著身體，面對鏡頭，給出一個足以讓觀眾一目了然的神情。因為這部片所有關於性愛的描寫都很隱晦，忘年之交的兩人最激情的互動也僅僅只有一個吻，再來就是靠零亂的衣物、空掉的酒杯、菸頭堆積成山的菸灰缸，還有演員會說話的眼神，去補足觀眾的想像空間。  
衣服不用全脫，因為被單蓋住了下半身。很湊巧地，Sebastian和『老男人』今天都穿了一件襯衫，為了試鏡，Sebastian謹慎地挑選最正式的白襯衫，他也用同樣謹慎的姿態一顆顆解開釦子，反觀他的搭擋，『老男人』脫襯衫的速度是他的三倍，好像胸前一整排鈕釦只是用魔鬼沾黏住似的『啪』一下就撕開了。  
當『老男人』在眾人面前坦胸露背時，Sebastian終於明白對方那麼爽快的原因了，即便是上了年紀，這位男演員的身材依舊好得不像話，從那一塊塊凹凸分明的肌肉可以看出定期上健身房的痕跡，有這麼一瞬間，Sebastian覺得他看見了二十年前舞台上那個高壯挺拔的身影。  
都是混蛋Chris的錯！Sebastian第二次在心底響一樣的咒罵，要不是Chris，他昨天也不會吞下那麼多讓熱量爆表的披薩跟啤酒，等到Sebastian終於拆開最後一粒該死的扣子並且把襯衫脫下來披到一旁的椅背上時，他得用快要窒息的力道收緊腹部，才不會讓自己和『老男人』相形見拙，上帝，如果他真的接下這齣戲，他一定會乖乖跟著教練加強腹肌鍛鍊的。

「放輕鬆點。」Sebastian看見『老男人』用唇形對他說，這時攝影機的鏡頭已經打開，打光板也對準了位置。於是他們雙雙橫躺上那張整齊的、尺寸不大的床，當兩人躺定的那一刻隨即有工作人員來替他們拉上被子，仔細調整被單的每一處皺折，直到女導演比出確認的手勢。  
面對兩個經驗老道的演員，沒有人需要做多餘的提醒，他們很清楚從什麼時候起，一切就開始了。Sebastian背對著他的搭擋，正面面向鏡頭，面對著女導演，面對在場所有人，換成一個正常人，可能老早就緊張到忘了下一步該幹什麼──Sebastian確實忘了自己應該做什麼，但通常這就是他狀態最好的時候：腦袋全然的放空，只投入在表演裡。  
直到他身後伸過來一隻手，那是隻粗糙的手掌，掌心裡有的不是繭皮，而是一種單純的、歲月爬行過的紋痕。『老男人』的手先是放到Sebastian裸露的肩頭上，後者在接觸到陌生的體溫時微微顫抖，然後他就接收到一種無聲的暗示：沒事兒的，小夥子，一切只是表演，別擔心，我會照看你。

如果此刻Sebastian感到久違的緊張，就像他生平第一次站上舞台，那肯定是因為跟他演對手戲的人令他太過尊敬，讓他畏懼自己的渺小，好比在進行『美國隊長』第二集的拍攝時，Sebastian和飾演Pierce的Robert Redford總共也不過兩場面對面的戲碼，他就能因為忘了台詞(天吶冬兵的台詞也不過就那幾句！)而沮喪到走進冰箱裡。但這兒可沒有一台冰箱能讓Sebastian把自己像根冰棒凍起來，所以他能做的只有直直望向前方，女導演交叉著腿坐在那兒，用一樣專注的眼神回望他。  
女導演的瞳孔中幾乎映照出Sebastian的臉，Sebastian看得見自己躺在那兒，動也不動，陷在軟枕裡的腦袋甚至沒有知覺。除此之外，Sebastian還在那雙瞳孔裡看見一只碼錶：女導演在計時，她在等待Sebastian身後那隻手以一種最精密的角度往下滑動，越過隆起的肱頭肌和小臂肌，來到被單覆蓋住的臀部線條，在那兒曖昧地打著轉，最後再以相同的路線返回原來的地方。  
『老男人』如女導演所願將上述一切動作完成，分秒不差，簡直就像格林威治的時針一樣準確。如果有人認為這個老牌明星可能在過程中吃他的搭擋豆腐，或者戲弄對方一番，那人就錯了，就算『老男人』在上戲前表現得有點瘋瘋癲癲──事實上，Sebastian能從這麼近的距離隱約嗅到對方身前傳來的杜松酒味，不過他自己也沒好到哪裡去，他的毛細孔裡八成也有散不掉的啤酒和蝦仁的味道。  
『老男人』沒發酒瘋，也沒佔Sebastian便宜，被單下兩個人的身體甚至保持著一段微妙的安全間距。這讓Sebastian知道，他面對的是一名真正專業的演員，和他曾經拍過同志戲的那些同齡演員不一樣，年輕又莽撞的肉體往往會產生一些不必要的磨擦，而這位老演員在用過來人的經驗護衛著他，同時也在鏡頭前帶來一場完美的演出。

Sebastian的眼皮幾乎眨也沒眨，他用全身的注意力感受一個男人的觸摸──情色卻敬業的──他視野裡所有的景色全部淡出，只剩下女導演的雙眼，那雙眼睛以及它的主人，她手裡拿著筆在草稿紙上寫字時，想著的是Sebastian這一個人，他做了什麼讓她覺得他可以待在這兒，和另一名偉大的演員完成她心目中最理想的角色和場景？  
被一個人當成重要的一回事，那種感覺實在太奇妙了(就算已經有千萬個人透過電腦螢幕說他們愛死你了、或者隔著簽名桌對你尖叫)，而更奇妙的是接下來這一刻，一個真實世界裡的人，他貼在你的耳邊，用帶著熱氣的呼吸聲對你說，「你是我見過最美的藝術品。」  
這是『老男人』貼著Sebastian的耳垂說的一句話，也是這幕戲裡唯一的台詞。當這道沙啞的嗓音伴隨著說話者揚起的嘴角收聲，女導演同時也喊出了『卡』。  
Sebastian的眼睛這才眨了第一下。  
所有的人都擠在電腦螢幕前看剛才的錄影結果，Sebastian已經套上了襯衫，只是還來不及扣釦子，『老男人』則是把襯衫拎在手上，坦蕩地用肌肉去拱每個接近他的人。  
老實說Sebastian覺得自己剛才表現得不夠好，他走神得有點太徹底了，可是女導演似乎對成果很滿意，她按下定格鍵，畫面正好停在『老男人』貼近Sebastian說話的那一幕，她用筆尖指著Sebastian的眼睛，放大倍數的畫格映出他一根根長睫毛，「你看上去真的很茫然。」  
她的口吻無庸置疑是誇獎，不過Sebastian還是難為情地搔著頭髮，「不瞞妳說，我那一秒鐘腦袋空白一片。」  
「就像你迷失在這場告白裡。」女導演微笑道。

不，不，妳不能一直灌我迷湯，這會讓我真的很想接下這個角色！Sebastian站在電腦桌前，雙手合十對女導演說，他認為自己搞砸了這場試鏡，如果有機會，他能再做得更好。  
女導演則表示，一旦進了攝影棚，Sebastian就有無數次喊卡和重來的權利，她願意為了他把檔次拉長，畢竟這個角色若不是由他來演，就顯得不夠有意義。若Sebastian堅持自己剛才的演出是處於放空狀態，那麼他要不是個天才，要不就是全心投入時會更驚人。  
所以Sebastian再也找不到任何推拒的藉口了，除了怕自己表現得不夠好，他還能有什麼說不的理由呢？他確實想要這個角色。於是他承諾女導演，只要讓他把完整的腳本帶回去重頭閱讀一遍，並且跟經紀人確定這部片的拍攝檔期跟『美國隊長』第三集不會起衝突，那麼，最快兩天之後他就能給她確認的答覆。

「幹得好，Baz，」當『老男人』的手不曉得第幾次把Sebastian已經很糟的髮型弄得更亂時(這時他已經穿回了襯衫，當然)，Sebastian連閃躲都懶了，他索性站在原地任由對方摧殘他的頭髮，他從來沒像現在那麼想念自己的鴨舌帽，「如果換成別的搭擋，別說Joan(女導演的小名)會把妝哭花，我大概也沒什麼興趣了，她說的對，你有天賦。」  
如果神遊四海也算是一種天賦的話，Sebastian邊這麼想邊低頭扣衣領上的最後一顆釦子，有人說過他太習慣妄自菲薄，不，不是這樣的，他只是懂得認清自己的缺點。能跟偶像合演是Sebastian夢寐以求的事，雖然這位『老男人』可能得讓他花一些時間去調整步調，可是經歷剛才的演出，Sebastian了解到一件事，他面對的是一個很棒的演員，該敬業的時候無人匹敵，至於下戲後的互動，他想他會慢慢適應的。  
「聽見您這麼說，我想我回去要高興得失眠了。」聽見Sebastian這麼說，在他對面的『老男人』皺起眉頭，Sebastian原本以為是自己忘記省略敬語讓對方覺得太囉嗦，他正想改口，『老男人』就將手繞到Sebastian的領子後方，用指頭戳了他左邊的肩膀一下。

一種像觸電一樣的感覺流竄過Sebastian的肩頭，不疼，但是令人寒毛直豎。『老男人』的手勁其實不重，比試鏡時的愛撫要來得輕多了，可是這一下卻帶動了Sebastiam全身的感官，他突起來的那塊骨頭猛地一陣刺疼，就像Chris的牙齒在上面又咬了一口。  
「是男朋友留下來的嗎？」『老男人』看著Sebastian露出壞笑，那是屬於上了年紀的男人才會有的自信笑法，就像是他百分之百確認，那種凶狠的咬勁絕對不會來自一個女人。  
昨天晚上的回憶海水倒灌一樣湧進Sebastian的腦袋裡，他相信自己的瞳孔有一瞬間又變成透明色，因為『老男人』在他眼前放大了又縮小，他連視網膜都感覺到被入侵後的燒灼。  
是了，他左肩後方有一個Chris在浴室留下來的咬痕(該死的Chris！Sebastian第三遍詛咒對方)，它的位置和形狀都太微妙，要說是自己咬的或蚊子叮的，鬼也不信。有數百種說詞奔跑過Sebastian的腦海，結果他挑了最誠實的那則來說，「……不是男朋友。」  
這可不是謊話，『老男人』看出來了，於是他笑得更歡，「意思是我還有機會囉？」  
Sebastian不確定幽默感在『老男人』不為人知的性格面中佔去多少，他只能假設對方是在開玩笑。

(註一)：『萬世巨星』裡的角色，猶大對耶穌抱持著憂憤和失望的複雜情感。  
(註二)：『日落大街』裡的角色，卓．伊利斯是好萊塢一名不得志的劇本寫作家。

※※※

女導演和『老男人』的交情似乎相當好，Sebastian能從他們熱絡的言談中察覺到這一點，趁著兩人的談話還沒結束，Sebastian簡短有禮地和在場每個人打完招呼後，便拿著影印好的腳本，開始往試鏡間的門口移動，安靜又迅捷的動作有點像腳底裝了一雙隱形的溜冰鞋，然而當他滑行到門邊時，他愣住了。  
Sebastian的經紀人Steve就站在門外的不遠處，朝他揮舞著手，Sebastian的眼睛瞪得老大，他不曉得Steve怎麼也會到這兒來？以往Sebastian參與試鏡時多半是自己一個人，鮮少勞動到經紀公司的人員出馬。

Steve從Sebastian的臉上讀出了疑惑，隔著一片玻璃窗戶，Steve舉起了自己的手機，並用另一手朝它指了指，看起來像是他稍早曾經嘗試打手機給Sebastian，對方卻沒接到。Sebastian心頭一震，他立刻把手伸向褲子右邊的口袋。  
口袋裡空空如也，他又連忙摸了摸另一邊，那兒只擺著錢包和鑰匙。  
Shit！Sebastian暗罵一句。  
他把手機忘在旅館的房間裡了。

「嗨，你把手機忘在另一個Steve那裡了對吧？」  
一見到Sebastian，經紀人便開門見山的問。另一個Steve，哦，是的，Sebastian和他的經紀人私底下都這麼稱呼Chris，「很抱歉，Steve，我──」  
「我知道，半個小時前我試著打你的電話，結果是Chris接的，他說昨天晚上他找你幫忙他對新戲的台詞，結果你離開的時候不小心把手機落在他那兒了。」  
從門口走到Steve面前對Sebastian來說是一段最漫長的距離，他用相對論的速率在腦袋裡模擬了一大串合理的供詞，沒想到Chris已經先替他解釋完所有的事，內容還跟他自己擬想的相去不遠，「呃，是的，差不多就是這麼回事，我太糊塗了，」Sebastian又下意識地去捋自己的頭髮，從昨晚到現在他的注意力就一直沒集中過，這有點兒不妙，「所以你原先找我有什麼事呢？」  
「沒什麼，就想問問你試鏡的進度，」Steve探頭望了望小房間裡的人群，接著又把目光轉回Sebastian身前，這個大部份時間都會照顧好自己的年輕人，這個偶爾也會掉螺絲的小迷糊蛋，Steve覺得自己多關照他一點還是對的，「看來拍攝已經結束了對嗎？你的感想如何，導演怎麼說？」  
「好極了，你無法相信，一切都比想像中來得更好。」Sebastian把多複印的一份腳本遞給Steve，這是專門為他的經紀人準備的，腳本上的每個場景前面都加註了大致預定的拍攝時間，Steve飛快地瀏覽過那些螢光筆圈畫的內容，Sebastian則站在一旁俯首看著，不自覺地笑顏逐開──如果他能不去細想自己過去幾小時之內接連幹出的蠢事的話。

「所以……你覺得這個劇本有意思，Sebastian，你想演這個角色？」Steve抬頭問，忽然被點到名字的Sebastian嚇了一跳，他換到現下這個經紀公司的時間還不長，前一個經紀公司很少詢問他的意見，幾乎是拿到工作就扔給他去做，他也因此接演過一些良莠不齊的片子。那些都是必經過程，Sebastian並沒有抱怨，他只是對於Steve的問題有點訝異，直到他看向對方，發現他的現任經紀人確實想了解他的個人意見時，Sebastian的笑意更明顯了，「對，故事跟角色都有深度，如果有機會的話，我希望嘗試。」  
聽見這個回答，Steve也笑起來，他用手往自己胸前一拍，露出某種令人信服的幹勁(他的年紀其實沒比Sebastian大多少，這個動作和笑容讓他看起來更年輕)，「那交給我吧！讓我進去和他們商量一下，看看能不能把拍攝的檔期和漫威那兒儘量錯開，畢竟我們得以後者的考量為優先，你也知道違約金是很嚇人的。」  
是，Sebastian當然知道，他還知道漫威那兒只要一通電話過來，他隨時都得變身成冬兵，哪怕一周前他都還不曉得自己是電影的副標題，「我跟你一起進會議室吧？Steve，呃……」Sebastian邊說邊瞄了一眼玻璃窗，坐在裡面的『老男人』正好和他眼神對上，『老男人』朝他拋出一個飛吻，Sebastian心臟抽筋了一下，立刻又把目光轉回來，「討論這些事可能得花不少時間。」  
Steve沒看見窗內那一幕，似乎也沒察覺到Sebastian的異狀，他往對方的肩膀上推一把，讓Sebastian腳底看不見的滑輪又向外滾動幾吋，「不然你以為經紀人是幹什麼用的，這不就是我的工作？我的建議是你早點回家去，Chris說他要把手機拿去你的公寓還你，我這就給他發訊息，說你在路上了。」  
「什麼？」Sebastian呆住了，「我家？」

※※※

Chris沒有去過Sebastian在紐約的公寓，那兒離他的住所其實不遠，但，他就是沒去過。所以他也不曉得Sebastian住的樓層，他只記得和Steve要地址，然後他就在這兒了，現在，Chris正打算低頭傳簡訊向好心的經紀人求救，問問他們的大明星到底住在哪一樓，結果他還來不及按傳送鍵，大明星本人就出現了：Sebastian從街角另一端轉過來，他幾乎是用跑的跑向Chris(事實上，他一下電車就開始小跑步，從車站回到他家至少有兩條街，所以他顯得很喘)。  
「嗨！」Chris看見Sebastian時顯得很高興，臉上的笑容大大的，相對地，後者因為喘氣而有些五官扭曲。Sebastian停下腳步，趁Chris高聲嚷嚷前朝自己嘴唇前飛快豎起食指，示意對方安靜，接著他就把Chris推進公寓大樓的門裡。  
「大明星，幸好你戴了帽子，」Sebastian壓低聲音說，他們的運氣不錯，管理員剛好不在座位上，Sebastian拖著Chris到走廊盡頭，直到兩人進了電梯，他才鬆了口氣，「不然整棟大樓的人都要來跟你合照了。」  
Chris跟Sebastian靠在電梯的左右兩邊，後者按下了三樓，Chris默默把這數字記下。鏡子裡的Chris確實戴著一頂棒球帽，不過那遮不住他的鬍子跟辨識度很高的臉孔，還有驚人的穿衣品味(是的，Chris換穿了一套跟昨天晚上不同的衣服，想必他也先回家過一趟才又繞到這兒來的)。Chris看著貼在牆角調整呼吸的Sebastian，他知道對方有多擔心自己的行蹤又曝光，尤其是昨天跟今早他才跟Sebastian各別被同一個男粉絲在旅館附近給堵到──好吧，這件事Sebastian還不曉得，因為他的手機還在Chris身上，稍早Sebastian在試鏡，肯定沒機會上網看見推特那兩張被轉載了幾萬次的照片。  
「我本來想打電話問你住在幾樓的，」Chris從口袋拿出Sebastian的手機，一臉無辜的舉向對方，「可是你知道的吧，我打去，你不在那兒。」  
Sebastian朝Chris比了個中指。

這間公寓沒有Chris的住所來得大，因為Sebastian的家人只有母親，而他的母親和第二任丈夫住在另一個城市，她來兒子住所探班的機率並不大，Sebastian飛去探望母親的次數比較多。  
所以Sebastian的公寓完全就像個單身男人住的地方該有的樣子，家具都是房東原本配好的，他自選的東西不多，除了進門時的那個衣架是Sebastian另外買的，他的外衣、圍巾和帽子都掛在上面，方便他趕著出門時隨手抓了套上。除此之外，其實這間屋子很整潔，垃圾筒沒有滿出來，桌几上也沒有只吃了一半的餐盒。  
Chris一踏進玄關就聞到淡淡的清潔劑味道，這表示Sebastian有空時還會自己拖地板？真是個勤奮的男人。Chris雙手插在褲子口袋裡，環顧了四周一圈，他看起來很想對每項家具都發表一番評論，但他又不是室內裝潢師，實在說不出什麼像樣的感想。這裡的牆面是米白色的，客廳沙發跟枕墊也是淺色系，Chris視野所及的東西都簡簡單單，這其實讓他有些意外，他以為Sebatian喜歡鮮豔一點的色調，因為Sebastian有時的穿搭風格還滿……色彩繽紛的。  
「你吃過飯了沒？」Sebastian問。  
Chris肩膀微微抽動，他一轉頭，看見穿著白襯衫跟黑長褲站在自己身後的Sebastian，這個屋子的主人，他現在跟周身色系倒是融成一體，「我來這裡之前去了一趟Starbuck──」  
Chris的話還沒說完，Sebastian就放下空調遙控器(他剛剛按開了冷氣)，改拿起桌上的電視遙控器，塞到Chris手裡，「懂了，你看電視吧，我去做三明治。」

電視遙控器是一項最能讓現代人閉嘴的發明，對著屏幕裡的畫面，人們有很多感言想發表，但最終會做的事只是拿著遙控器，雙眼空洞地按著轉台鍵，像著了魔一樣。  
這八成就是Sebastian的目的，Chris心想。他把棒球帽摘下來放到一邊，整個人陷在沙發裡，把電視上的頻道轉了一圈，最後回到氣象台。沒什麼好看的節目，電影台的影片重播了一遍又一遍，不過Sebastian在端出三明治之前顯然沒什麼別的好東西可以招待Chris，這很容易理解，畢竟Chris突然出現在他家公寓完全不在計劃之內，Sebastian把手機忘在Chris那兒也是個意外，追根究柢起來，從他們進入那間旅館之後所發生的事沒有一件是能被預料的……  
Chris動了動鼻子，戴著眼鏡的氣象主播還在分析紐約市的霾害，一陣和空氣汙染無關的香味就從廚房的方位飄了過來。所謂的廚房，其實也就是用一個L型的小吧台橫隔出來的區域，Chris坐在客廳都能看得見Sebastian正背對他，站在瓦斯爐前面，單手拿著一個平底鍋，香味就是從平底鍋傳來的，那是煎蛋和培根被油爆薰出來的氣味。  
Sebastian不常下廚，他是外食主義者，但必要的時候，他還是搞得出像樣的一餐，這是他從小跟母親習得的技能，他是獨子，總有一天不是她照顧他，而是他照顧她。  
Chris在Starbuck能吃下的不是咖啡就是可頌，它們除了增加胃酸和漲氣沒什麼別的幫助，對一個被酒精荼毒了整晚的宿醉者來說更是如此。這是Sebastian的猜想，他是對的，坐在客廳聞著煎蛋和培根香的Chris已經餓得肚子咕嚕作響，他同時也猜到，Chris應該撐不了多久，就會直接跑來廚房，找一找冰箱有什麼東西可以在Sebastian關火之前先填他的胃。  
Sebastian依然看著平底鍋，從油爆的情形判斷把培根翻面的時機，他用的油量很少，幾乎可說是乾煎，他和Chris昨天才破戒吃下一大堆高熱量食品，今天得讓事情回到正軌，他們可是美國隊長跟冬兵，他們在明年四月回到片廠前都得該死的控制飲食，沒有紅酒，啤酒就更不用提。沒有披薩，只能吃些乾巴巴、沒油沒脂肪，讓人生無可戀的食物。  
所以Sebastian決定努力做好這一份『最後的三明治』。雖然乾煎還是儘可能保持美味，他開了一罐牛油，擺在吧台上，隨時準備救駕。

Chris這時繞過了吧台，他把遙控器留在沙發上，主播還在報氣象。Chris走到Sebastian的身後，望了一眼平底鍋，「看起來很棒，Sebs，我餓了。」  
你當然餓了，我站在電梯裡就聽見你腸胃在打鼓。Sebastian沒有轉身，他得顧好鍋子裡的火候，「你可以先吃荷包蛋，但等一下你的三明治裡就會少一片蛋，你考慮清楚。」  
「你是不是不高興？」Chris用一種討論天氣的口吻問。  
「什麼？」  
「你從我在公寓門口看見你到現在，都扁著嘴。」Chris只要看一眼Sebastian的嘴型，就能判別他的心情，他對這項技能很驕傲(但從沒人告訴他判別的內容是不是對的)。  
舖在鍋底的長條培根噴出了一些油花，Sebastian彎腰把火關小。荷包蛋已經煎好了盛在一旁的白色圓盤上：「不，Chris，我沒有不高興，」 Sebastian總不能跟Chris說，當我看著你，就像看見我蠢行的總和，如今Sebastian背對著Chris，怒氣值自然就降低了，「我只是昨晚沒睡飽……原因你很清楚。」  
哦，是了。在公寓樓下的兩人，進電梯的兩人，進屋後的兩人，一人在客廳，一人在廚房。氛圍四散雜亂，無法凝聚焦點。有些情境跑遠了就頭也不回，倘若Chris走進Sebastian的公寓，只為了還他手機，對方禮尚往來地讓他蹭一頓飯，吃完飯後，整件事就此結束。沒人提昨晚發生的事，它就像酒精混著碳水化合物讓人產生的生理衝動和心智迷亂，這是可以做到的，依Chris和Sebastian的現況，他們做得到，並且能在事後維持友誼和搭擋關係，因為他們都不是小鬼頭了。  
不過，既然Sebastian再度起了頭……  
Chris靠近Sebastian身後，把下巴枕在他肩膀上，雙手繞過他的腰，在對方身前交握手掌。  
他抱著他，動作一氣呵成，自然得就像喝水。說到這兒，Chris今天除了咖啡外還沒喝進一口水，他有些口乾舌躁，他越過Sebastian的肩膀望向平底鍋裡油花四濺的培根肉，覺得自己更餓也更渴了。

烤箱發出『叮』的清脆聲響，吐司烤好了。Sebastian微微扭頭去看烤箱門，他在思考是不是要讓Chris把吐司從托盤裡拿出來，不過Chris第一次踏進這間廚房，不曉得隔熱手套擺在哪兒，而那雙擱在Sebastian腰上的手似乎也沒有要鬆開的意思。  
Sebastian本人也沒有讓對方鬆手的意思，所以他放棄了上述的念頭，把目光轉回正前方的平底鍋，他熄了火，將煎得酥黃的兩大片培根鏟起來，放到一旁的盤子上。他的動作不大，每一下細小的起伏都只觸碰到後方那人的衣服，Chris圈住他的臂環也營造出一個很恰當的空間，沒有過多的壓迫感，只是一個不輕不重的倚靠，有點像來自家人的擁抱。  
Sebastian沒有兄弟姐妹，他唯一的家人是母親，繼父跟他的感情不錯，不過他們給予對方的擁抱總是客套多於真誠，這是一層無法跨越的心理關卡，組成這個單薄家庭的三個人都能理解。Sebastian有時很羨慕來自Evans家中的氛圍，Chris好客的母親、熱情的兄弟，雖然不常見面但依然讓人感受到溫暖的父親和姐妹，Sebastian不禁好奇Chris平日在家時是否也會像現在這樣擁抱自己的兄弟，對方的目光越過他的肩膀，觀察瓦斯爐上的動靜，等候著一份香噴噴的、得以果腹的早餐、午餐或晚餐，還不會做出太多嘴的評論。  
在芝加哥漫展的簽名會上，Sebastian曾經對那些大方擁抱他的影迷說過，他以為自己只會用這種方式抱他的家人，轉眼間，他的家人遍佈了世界各地，這是一場妙不可言的經歷，參演美國隊長系列把這一切無預警地帶到Sebastian的身邊，包括在他身後的這個男人。

鍋鏟將培根跟荷包蛋疊在一起，再舖成一個小卷，Chris彷彿想更看清這個畫面(他肚子應該真的很餓)，他把頭湊近，鼻尖磨蹭到Sebastian的耳垂，Sebastian用餘光都能瞥見對方收張的鼻翼，摟住他小腹的掌勁也變得比剛才緊……好吧，Sebastian很確定Chris不會這樣抱Scott，就算Scott是彎的，他老哥也絕不是他的菜。  
Sebastian正打算說點什麼來銜接這段不知不覺消失的安全距離時，擺在流理台上的手機響了。  
「呃，」電話鈴聲同時嚇了兩人一跳，Chris立刻放開手往後縮，Sebastian用沒拿鏟子的那手伸向擺在檯面震個不停的手機，「我接個電話。」  
Chris在Sebastian看不見的視角猛點頭，他的雙手像蛇一樣滑過自己的腰再背到身後，裝作沒事人似的轉了個身，開始在坪數很小的廚房踱起步來，這麼看看那邊摸摸，Sebastian則盯住自己的手機螢幕，那上頭的來電人名顯示著他經紀人的名字。為了不漏接任何一通和工作有關的電話，Sebastian待在廚房或進廁所時都習慣將手機帶在身上，所以今天早晨他會把手機忘在旅館房間，而且居然隔了好幾個小時後才發現，這實在有違常態。  
Sebastian按下通話鍵，話筒裡隨即傳來Steve的聲音，『嗨Sebs！』對方刻意拔高了嗓門，因為背景人聲十分地嘈雜，看樣子Steve還待在試鏡間，而他並不想讓Sebastian漏聽接下來的訊息，『事情搞定了，明年年初的兩部戲輪著拍基本上沒什麼問題。我們再約個時間，我把行程表拿給你，順便也得和你的健身教練討論一下，看看怎麼在『冬兵』跟『藝術家』的體格之間做拿捏，超級士兵可不能弱不禁風，體格過壯的藝術家似乎又有些嚇人……』

當Steve連珠砲似地朝Sebastian喊話時，Chris終於在廚房裡找到了他的立足之地，他靠在那罐打開了的牛油旁邊，用手指抹起一小撮牛油，在柔和的黃光下打量起它的濃稠度和光澤。Chris一點也不想偷聽Sebastian和經紀人的談話，那牽涉到個人隱私，很不禮貌，但他把自己挪出這間廚房外，把主廚一個人拋在這兒不管不顧，似乎也不是多禮貌的事，所以他只能繼續專心研究動物油脂的成份。  
Sebastian接收著經紀人丟來的一串資訊，他覺得自己需要些時間消化它們，但他還來不及發問，話筒對面的發話者突然就換了一個人(這期間還經歷了一小段的混亂，像是有什麼人把手機從Steve手裡抓了過去)，等到揚聲器再度響起時，從話筒那兒傳來的是更驚人的高分貝，『Baz，你聽見了沒有？這是多值得慶祝的好消息！我已經跟Joan說了，咱們一點兒也不介意來個長著肱頭肌和六塊肌的男主角，健美也是一種藝術，鏡頭前面同時有兩副養眼的、充斥著費洛蒙的肉體又有什麼不妥呢？』  
Sebastian即使不開擴音，站在廚房對角線的Chris也能把這番話聽得一清二楚。從舞台劇磨練出來的肺活量果然不是蓋的，Sebastian默默在心裡想，他把手機從左耳換到右耳，用下巴和肩膀夾著機子，確保它不會往下掉，他邊拉開抽屜拿出隔熱手套戴上，邊走到烤箱前面把裝著吐司的托盤拿出來，「該覺得慶幸的人是我，我沒想過真的有機會和您在同一部電影演出……」  
『好啦好啦，別再跟我說這些場面話了，你是不會跟即將和你滾床單的對象說請、謝謝、對不起的吧。』  
「是，我不會。」Sebastian說，他聽見背後傳來某種東西撞到櫃腳的聲響。  
『那就從現在開始把那些該死的敬語都拿掉，還記不記得我們在片廠約定好的？既然我喊你Baz，那你是不是也該喊我──』  
『行了，Sebastian，你別理這個老小子，他只是試鏡前多喝了幾杯，』把手機跟著主導權一同奪回來的是女導演，她用一種公事公辦的口吻試圖為這場鬧劇劃下句點，『事情大致就是Steve和你說的那樣，如果有機會，開拍前我們可以再碰個面，你對劇本有什麼想法或意見，隨時都能告訴我。希望你不介意我向Steve留了你的手機，我也讓他把我的聯絡方式給你。』  
「不，我當然不介意，這是應該的。」  
『你的號碼也存進我的通訊錄囉，親愛的！』

手機那端被按了切話鍵，按下它的十之八九是女導演塗了裸色指甲油的手指，Sebastian幾乎可以想像Steve一臉尷尬站在原地被兩人包夾的模樣。他聽著話筒內的盲音上演了好幾秒，這才把電話掛掉，他的嗅覺沒出錯，從『老男人』身上傳來的確實是杜松子酒的味道，或許還有其它沒被聞出來的部份。  
Sebastian面對瓦斯爐的方向吁出一口長氣，酒精的成份(包含昨天晚上他喝下的、他從另一個男演員身上嗅到的)被從肺葉裡擠了出去，取而代之的是蛋皮和煎肉的濃郁油香。接下來的步驟應該是拿麵包刀把吐司對切成三角型，不過在那之前，Sebastian知道自己還有事得先做，一道目光從剛才就牢牢黏在他的尾椎上，溫度比平底鍋的把手更炙人。  
Sebastian轉過頭去，站在他身後的Chris正好在這時把沾在手指上的那團牛油吃進嘴裡，見到Sebastian朝自己拋來目光，Chris飛快抽出指頭，他一手撐在流理台上，另一手在空中無意義的比劃一陣，「工作？」  
「嗯。」Sebastian看著那片奶黃色的油光跟著Chris的指尖飛舞。  
「談成了，同志片？」  
「Chris……」Sebastian覺得自己有必要要說明他接演的這齣新戲和Chris正在進行的那部戲類別不太一樣，它並非以親熱戲為主軸，事實上兩名主角最露骨的肢體接觸在剛才的試鏡中都拍完了，「我知道你想說什麼。首先，那部戲的拍攝不會跟『美國隊長』第三集撞檔，再來，兩名男主角之間的互動也不會比Steve和Bucky更基了。所以收起你的演講稿，不必恭喜我。」  
Chris原本舉高的手指畫出一條延長線，它指向的是懸在斜上方的一排儲物櫃，玻璃櫃門裡並排著幾瓶酒。聽見Sebastia這麼說，Chris不動聲色地把手收回來抓抓自己的鬢毛，顯然忘記了那上面還沾著牛油，「我看起來像是想說恭喜嗎？」  
「你吃掉我的牛油，似乎還很想打開我的紅酒，除了恭喜之外你有別的話要對我說嗎？」其實他們可以邊吃邊聊的……Sebastian心裡這麼想，他的腳步已經往Chris站立的位置挪動，他抬起手，搆向對方頭頂那扇儲物櫃的門，打算拿一瓶波爾多出來。Sebastian領口的第一顆釦子沒扣，Chris望著對方露出來的一大片脖子，趁著自己的嘴巴還沒貼上那片肉色之前，他戳了戳Sebastian腰帶後面的一個孔洞，「嘿，別說你一點都沒察覺不對勁。」  
Sebastian低頭，視線正好落在Chris嘴邊的一小塊油漬，「什麼？」  
「電話裡那個老小子分明是想泡你啊。」Chris面露憂色，活像一名父親擔心他未經世事的兒子。

※※※

Sebastian花了一頓三明治的時間跟Chris解釋那個老小子不是要泡他。  
首先，在得知『老小子』的真實身份其實是影劇界的『老前輩』時，Chris立刻轉變態度，這位老前輩雖然稱不上德高望重，但在後生晚輩眼裡，他在演藝方面的成就令人驚嘆。Chris盤腿坐在客廳的桌几前，面對只剩一半的三明治，用了大概三分鐘表達他對這名資深男演員的敬仰，然後在落落長的贊美詞的末尾補上一句，「他很會演戲跟他想泡你是兩回事。」  
確實是兩回事，Sebastian嘆氣，填飽一個人的胃和堵上他的嘴顯然也是兩回事，「我沒記錯的話他結婚了。」  
「結過，幾年前就離了，所以圈內一直有人猜他是同志。」  
「你怎麼這麼熟演藝圈的八卦？」Sebastian靠在沙發上，用腳跟頂了頂Chris的背，後者的臉差點因為這股推力而趴進盤子裡，Chris飛快挺直腰桿，手指碰到擺在桌上的紅酒杯腳，「嘿，我好歹是將來要當導演的人！」

Chris扭頭看向Sebastian，後者朝他聳聳肩，拿起沙發旁的小圓桌上那杯紅酒含進一口，再將杯子撈在手上轉圈圈。Sebastian的表情很無辜，不過Chris聽起來也不太像在抱怨。電影台目前正在播放『少年PI的奇幻之旅』，另一台演的則是『變形金剛』。Sebastian用下巴點了點電視的方向，示意Chris先把注意力放在電影上，後者照做了，他轉回去背對Sebastian，一手托著下巴，另一手拿起紅酒杯，模仿Sebastian把圓潤的杯底握在手掌裡搖來晃去，直到酒香溢滿室間。  
「當導演很不容易，」Sebastian在一片紅葡萄混著橡木桶的香氣中開口，「既要把一個故事說好，又得顧及票房，這兩件事通常無法並行。」  
影片這時演到主角PI在小學教室的黑板上寫著自己名字的由來，圓周率『л』的小數點後方連接著一長串數字，同學們的表情因為這串數字的延伸，漸漸從取笑變成了崇拜，「是啊，小金人跟票房，往往只能選一個，能兼顧兩方的導演相當少。」Chris喝掉一口酒，再拿起降溫的三明治繼續啃咬，他將剩餘的培根從吐司夾層裡叼出來，然後按了電視遙控器上的往返鈕，頻道跳轉到『變形金剛』，主角Sam的住家院子正被一大群博派機器人霸佔，它們邊酷炫地轉換型態，邊試圖將巨大的身體躲進最不起眼的角落，結果把整個院子給毀了。  
變形金剛上映時全國影迷都為之瘋狂，觀眾們為了看那些眼花繚亂的特效，不管續集拍得多爛都願意買單。這類型的『爽片』就像漫威旗下的所有英雄系列電影，演員們無論如何是不可能被提名奧斯卡獎的，但大家會因此記得他們的臉，提到Chris Evans時前面會習慣性地加個美國隊長，提到Sebastian Stan時第一個想到的就是冬兵。

「有內涵沒賣相的片子，例如會在坎城影展被提名的藝術片，它們會讓觀眾睡著，卻贏得了榮耀。沒內涵有賣相的，也就是俗稱的爆米花片，它們會抱回一堆特效和剪輯獎項，但獎項多半沒有演員和編導的份。能按照自己的意思說故事，拍出一部好片，票房亮眼，演員和劇組也獲得肯定，這應該是做一名導演的最大夢想吧。」Chris邊說邊將頻道又轉回了『PI』，現在，所有人都喊這名少年為PI(神奇的圓周率)，沒人記得他那個富有含義卻發音可笑的名字了。  
「你已經踏出第一步了，當導演可不是你的未來式而是進行式，」Sebastian朝Chris的方向舉起酒杯，自從Chris執導的新片上映後，他好像還沒正式恭喜過他，「你真的很棒，Chris，你比許多人都距離夢想更近。」  
Chris看起來有點難為情，他摸摸鬢角，「謝謝你，Baz。」  
這句話的末尾讓Sebastian拉平嘴角放下了酒杯。  
「你就是不肯放過這個話題，是不是？」  
「取個好暱稱多麼重要啊。」Chris比了比電視螢幕。  
「名字不是重點，」Sebastian並起五根指頭往前揮去，主角PI在鄉間裡迷路，闖進了一座教堂，教堂神父問他是不是口渴了(Are you thirsty？)，親切地拿水給他喝，『口渴』也正好是電影另一位主角Richard Park──那頭孟加拉老虎的暱稱，「它不過就是個稱呼罷了。」  
「是，我同意。所以他為什麼叫你Baz？」  
「如果你想要，我也可以叫你Riz的。」

兩個男人的對峙陷入一小段僵局，電影中的小學生都長大成人了，來自少年PI的手鼓聲砰咚砰咚地填滿空白的背景音樂，「你說的對……名稱無關緊要。」Chris終於開口囁嚅，顯然他不太滿意這個小名，他輕輕打了個嗝，話語裡都是培根肉跟蛋皮的氣味，更多的是紅葡萄發酵的味道，就和瀰漫在客廳的空氣一樣。  
「很好，一個優秀的導演懂得接納意見。」Sebastian活像打了場勝仗，然而他的敵人比想像中來得難纏，「一個聰明的演員也要懂得自我保護。」  
「一個成功的領導者應該深愔人情世故，知道什麼時候該閉上嘴。」  
「一個成熟的男人在面對另一個男人時也要有危機意識，以免誤上賊船。」  
兩人你來我往的爭辯中，PI在手鼓課上認識了一個女孩，他們一起去逛動物園，去看老虎，但是PI的父親突然決定變賣掉動物園並搬離印度，舉家遷移到美國尋求更好的生活，這對年輕的小男女不得不被迫分開。  
殊不知PI的一家人搭上的那艘遠洋船也是賊船，改寫了主人翁的一生。

「行了……」Sebastian有一種習性，他樂於跟人辨論，卻不喜歡拖長戰局，一旦他發現對手窮追猛打，他會主動放軟身段，那對他來說絕非難事，「我並不是多機靈的演員，我要學的東西還有很多，成為一名導演是你的夢想，你的視野和我不在一個層次上，不過必要的自保能力我還是有的，基於同志片佔去我演藝生涯的大半部時間，以下這句話無意冒犯，但Chris，面對男人，你得承認我比你有一套。」  
「當然，這點我承認。」Chris相當乾脆，他有什麼反駁的資格呢？他今年接演的是生平第一齣和同性的親熱戲，他甚至還請Sebastian替他陣前惡補，這位羅馬西亞籍的演員處理情感的方式有著相異於美國人的細膩和狡猾，他懂得怎麼將一顆心撩撥得癢癢的卻又不撈過界，把對方扔在界線的另一端輾轉反側。這就是Chris的現狀，他有信心支撐得住，暫時性地。  
但薑是老的辣，如果那個『老小子』、『老前輩』或者『老男人』(他媽的管對方叫什麼名字，名稱毫不重要)真的對和他共事的男演員有意思，對方讓人暈船的功力肯定不是三十幾歲的小毛頭可以匹敵的(他站在舞台上出賣耶穌時，Chris和Sebastian還在中學話劇課上看真善美呢)，無論事態如何發展，到時吃虧的只會是Sebastian。

PI和女友分離的前一天，兩人坐在一座橋墩下，那是一場『空白』的道別，PI事後回想，也許是離別太難熬，他完全不記得自己在那天和女友說了些什麼話，女友在他的手腕上繫了一條祈福的紅線，這是那場道別唯一留下的證據。  
當這一幕上演時，Chris的手又忍不住想去按返台鍵，他不是很能忍受生離死別的畫面，因為他淚點其實有點低。不過他的指尖才正要觸碰到按鈕，「別──再轉台了！」Sebastian聽起來像是終於到達臨界點而爆發，「選定一台，就好好地看完它，注意力集中也是執導很重要的一環，這你也不能否認吧。」  
Chris真的乖乖將手縮離了遙控器，停留在原頻道。PI和他的家人登船了，心中惦記女友的少年仍落落寡歡，他倚在甲板上，看著手中的繫線。人們永遠不曉得自己何時何地已墜入情網，不過當他們墜海前倒是會事先獲得警告。

Chris向後挪移幾吋，遠離那個遙控器，他的三明治吃完了，第二杯紅酒也已見底，他暫時不再需要那張桌几了。他坐到Sebastian的沙發旁，Sebastian的單腳還懸在那兒，他剛才用那隻腳老實不客氣頂了Chris的背，此時Chris卻用一種異常和順的姿態湊近那隻腳，有點像大型犬依偎著人類撒歡。  
Chris的眼睛還盯著螢幕，他的側臉貼住Sebastian的褲腳，他們兩人都知道對方至少有一半的心思不在電視上，因為Sebastian下意識抽開了腳(被一個大男人的腦袋壓著小腿肚實在彆扭)，卻又被Chris抓回來，掌心握住他光裸的腳踝。  
「我們來做個實驗吧，」Chris靠在Sebastian的腿股上說話，既然搶遙控器遊戲他輸了(這裡是Sebastian的家，他確實不該喧賓奪主)，那他就來做點有建設性的提議，「關於你剛才說的，你熟悉男人，知道怎麼應付他們的語言、或者肢體、或者肢體語言……那麼，你能分辨我現在做的事，只是調情，還是想把手伸進你的褲管裡？」  
Sebastian低頭看了看，不，Chris這句話根本不能算是問題，因為答案呼之欲出，他已經把手伸進他的褲管裡了。

Sebastian有兩個選擇：第一個選擇，他可以使點力，把Chris踹得比剛才離自己更遠，他們倆的交情還頂得住這種考驗。這樣做會讓事情變得比較簡單，讓昨天晚上的一切也就此和現實拉開距離，一如Sebastian和Chris共同的認知，他們都不是小孩子了，酒精、性衝動和片段的認知迷亂都能成為很好的解釋，哪一項都比排戲這種爛藉口更具說服力。  
但Sebastian做了第二個選擇，他曲起腳，用小腿肚勾住Chris的肩膀，這是一個純粹出於下意識的舉動，打從Sebastian成年之後，他就很少只順從直覺行事了。那個被Sebastian圈環住的身體一下子緊貼住他又消失不見，當他回神時，Chris整個人已經籠罩在他正上方，Sebastian甚至沒看清楚過程，因為Chris的動作快得不可思議，他翻身跳上沙發的短短幾秒在Sebastian的世界裡是空白的，接著一股沉甸甸的重量隨即下沉，滲進Sebastian的體內，椅墊被兩人份的體重壓出深深的皺折，剛才的輕盈只是轉眼即逝的假象。  
Sebastian想說話，不過他一張嘴就被Chris咬住了，他們迅速地接吻，兩副嘴唇彷彿裝了磁鐵吸在一起就分不開。距離是什麼東西，它在兩人之間不存在，至少眼下不存在。他們抱緊對方的身體，一下子恢復成躺在旅館床上時的狀態，就連時間都被舌頭跟牙床間的縫細擠了出去(其實Sebastian的試鏡壓根兒沒發生過，Chris也沒在找來這間公寓的途中迷了路，就連兩人吞進胃袋裡那兩份香噴噴的三明治都是假的)，他們彷彿不過是稍稍離開了一會兒，各自套了件不一樣的行頭再重新滾回床上，更正，是沙發上，雖然地點在這種時候是最不重要的東西。  
和地點一樣不重要的，還有該死的衣服，它是兩人間唯一的阻礙，畢竟昨夜他們壓在對方身上時都是赤裸裸的。Chris先發制人，他隨即去扯Sebastian的上衣，試著把它從腰帶裡拉出來，剪裁合身的襯衫沒有那麼好脫，它捲到一半時就被Sebastian的肋骨卡住了，所以Chris只好朝鈕釦下手，他一邊低頭對付那一長排釦子，時不時又抬頭尋找Sebastian的嘴唇，一逮到那片紅色就含著它吮幾口。一心二用的情況下，可想而知Chris最後只搞定第一顆釦子，菱形釦特別難解開，讓人有種直接撕了它的衝動。  
「別弄壞襯衫，它很貴，」Sebastian看穿Chris的心思，他推了推對方的臂肌，它們粗壯得很難一手握實，「我想，也許我們能……」

Chris挑起眉毛，現在，他是Sebastian視野裡全部的顏色，色澤的變化逃不過湖泊綠瞳孔的檢視，湖水能映照出一切真實。Sebastian看得出Chris的心情很好，也許還有些興奮過頭了，他抬起一隻手繞到Chris身後，撫摸對方背脊骨凹下去的那塊地方，輕柔緩慢，帶著一點寵哄的意味。  
電視上，PI和家人乘坐的那艘船在海上遇上暴風雨，船裡船外天翻地覆，天空在打雷、海水在翻漲、人們和動物都在鬼吼鬼叫，如此喧囂恰好填補了沙發上的兩人暫時喪失的對白。  
Sebastian還在思考自己應該怎麼做，他的掌心來回摸著那塊凹陷的空間，手感該死的好，他眼前的這個大明星很隨性，只套了一件休閒圓領上衣和網眼運動褲就走出家門，它們的配色也很絕妙，重點是比Sebastian的正裝好搞定太多了。Sebastian撩起上衣的下擺，將手指滑向Chris的背，與此同時，位在前方的圓型領口前移，鬆垮垮地掛在Chris的胸前，露出一小截黑色刺青。

昨晚，旅館房間沒開燈，站在浴室裡的Sebastian大多數時候都背對著Chris，他知道對方胸口有刺青，事實上他還背得出那一串字句，它含義深遠，此刻卻顯得催情指數破表。Sebastian盯住『冷靜』、『自我』這兩個單詞，指尖則繼續黏在Chris背後游移，Chris的手同樣也不安份，在不弄壞那件襯衫的前提下，他索性隔著尼龍布料直接搓揉下方突起的小點，他知道Sebastian的乳頭很敏感，再多的酒精也洗不掉飄浮在Chris腦海裡的這個小細節，他用寬大的手掌包覆住Sebastian的左胸，邊掂量它的手感邊低頭伸舌去舔，白色的布料被他舔出一小塊淺灰色的水漬，乳頭的顏色立刻從裡面突顯出來，又紅又硬。  
Sebastian漸漸覺得吃不消，Chris的手勁捏得他發疼，全身上下的痛感都集中在胸前兩個佈滿末梢神經的突點，他騰出一手扣住Chris的手腕，「……為什麼你老是這樣？」  
聽見Sebastian的問句，Chris抬起眼皮，做這件事貌似費去他很大的力氣，導致他看上去有點慵懶。兩個人的睫毛都遮去對方一部份的視線，這讓Chris琢磨了一會兒Sebastian所指的是什麼，等他會意過來時就發現答案一點都不難猜，「我又不是唯一用這種方式打招呼的好萊塢人，」他用力掐了一下Sebastian的胸部又放開，滿意地感受襯衫上的折痕和有彈性的胸肌在指腹中間慢慢鬆弛，「但我只會對你一個人這麼做。」  
哦，是啊，說的好像世界上就沒有其他的受害者，Sebastian看過今年SDCC的採訪片段，他不確定自己沒有在場到底稱不稱得上幸運。復仇者的其他夥伴都是經驗老道的前輩，就算當中有些人事實上比Sebastian還年輕，依然很懂得應付魔爪四處延伸的Chris Evans。大部份的群眾把這解讀成美國隊長平易近人的另一面(真是太平易近人了！)和Chris半生不熟的人多半認為他是人來瘋，至於和Chris結識已久的，例如Scarlett和RDJ，則心知肚明他們的老朋友不過是採取了比較極端的方法抒解他面對螞蟻般的人潮時產生的壓力。  
Sebastian呢，他認識Chris的時間不超過四年，沒資格假裝自己是專家。雖然他幾乎看過Chris參演的每一部電影，這是Sebastian的個人習慣，他在和一個人搭夥前會先試著了解對方，例如研究對方一些演戲時的小動作(小動作通常也曝露了小心思)，在好萊塢，想了解素昩平生的人就只能從那人的作品下手。他知道Chris認真又努力，對各種戲路的角色都來者不拒，他們倆在演藝之路的起跑點差不多，但Chris無庸至疑地比Sebastian走得更遠，他每接演一部戲就換上一張截然不同的面貌，如今這些面貌裡又新添了一個『導演』的頭銜。

這個認真努力，已經有生平第一部執導處女作的男人，卻為了某個不明的理由，從幾百公尺前方的彎道繞回來，手裡捧著一份幾個月前才剛出爐的、熱騰騰的劇本，說他需要Sebastian的幫忙。Sebastian杵在原地，心裡想，謙虛是這個男人難能可貴的美德之一，一如Sebastian了解Chris的管道，Chris也透過Sebastian曾有的作品檢視他，或許那些被局限在某種特定小框框內的角色，讓Chris認為Sebastian特別懂得怎麼跟男人調情。  
若Chris當真這樣想，那他就太妄自菲薄了。Sebastian再睜開眼時，他發現Chris正就近盯著他瞧，對方的表情顯得有些許不滿，瞳孔在日光燈下藍得嚇人。這讓Sebastian察覺到他們剛才的對話其實還沒結束，因為他自己的走神而中斷。沒有任何男人會喜歡被他挑逗的對象半途分心，這說明他還得再加把勁。（雖然Sebastian分出去的那片心思依然在想著Chris，但以Chris對Sebastian的了解還不足以讓他洞悉這一點)。  
Chris湊上來，柔軟的鬍髯蹭過Sebastian的臉，他看起來想再索求一個吻，不過Sebastian在這時把頭偏向一旁，讓對方的嘴唇撲了個空。  
這不是一項拒絕，Chris看得出來，Sebastian只是基於某種原因不是那麼想直視他，卻不排斥他更進一步，於是Chris轉移陣地，他將毛茸茸的腦袋埋進Sebastian的頸窩裡，開始親Sebastian的脖子。  
Sebastian悶哼了一聲，下巴本能性地仰高，他的動作有點太大，後腦勺撞到了比沙發扶手高出一截的置物櫃，擺在上頭的紅酒杯底座發出哐噹哐噹、連著幾秒鐘都停不下來的清脆聲響，所幸裡面的紅酒沒濺出來，因為酒已經被喝到只剩薄薄的一層汁液舖在杯底。  
他沒醉，Sebastian心知肚明，他和Chris都清醒得很。葡萄酒發酵到一定程度就只剩下惱人的澀味，他們不會再接著喝更多了，也用不著。酒精在昨晚已經當過一輪代罪羔羊，今天得換點花樣。

「疼不疼啊？」Chris的聲音從Sebastian的下巴前傳出來，他伸手去揉了揉Sebastian的腦袋，接著用同一隻手往旁摸到一個沙發上的枕頭，把它抓過來墊在Sebastian的脖子和沙發扶手中間。  
你壓得我比較疼，Sebastian暗自咕噥。那個枕頭確實隔離掉堅硬的木櫃，卻也把Sebastian的身體堆高幾吋，和Chris貼得更近了，後者的手暫時從Sebastian胸前離開，沒再去蹂躪那鍛鍊有成的肌肉，不過它們依然沒放棄騷擾其它部位。刺痛感還殘留在Sebastian的乳尖上，像是有人拿針頭在撥弄那個敏感的小孔，Chris則忙著替Sebastian的脖子製造更多類似的痛覺，他挨著對方的頸動脈，撅起嘴唇吸吮那裡的皮肉，那樣的力道十之八九會留下瘀青，留下更多來自『男朋友』的證據。  
Sebastian撇撇嘴唇，他一想到老前輩在試鏡間拋給他的問題就想笑，好像全世界的人都只記得他扮演同志維妙維肖，而遺忘掉他交過兩任女朋友的事實。Chris就近聽見Sebastian的笑聲，感受到對方喉腔的明顯震動，再一次地，他把這解讀成是不專心，他轉動眼珠子望向Sebastian，順勢吸了對方的脖子一口，一個紅色的小腫塊在該處迅速成形，和Sebastian肩頭上的那個牙印距離不遠，兩處的疼痛感幾乎連成一片。  
現在開口抱怨已經太慢了，Sebastian只瞄了一眼始作俑者，就把視線挪開，黏在沙發上的一條皺折。Chris靠著他的側臉眨眼睛，Sebastian只用餘光也看得見對方的瞳孔一會兒消失一會兒出現，在充足的光源下它們的顏色是純正的天空藍，Sebastian的白色領子襯在那裡，狀似一朵礙事的雲。這種景象在漆黑的室內是看不到的，昨天夜裡Chris的眼睛像星空，沒想到星星在白天也還那麼醒目，隨著Chris眨眼的動作，小撮小撮的光芒落在Sebastian的皮膚上，灼熱得像在燃燒。  
也就是諸如此類的小動作(Chris邊眨著眼睛邊把一隻手挪到Sebastian的腰下方墊著，他的掌心和那個枕頭一樣成為支點，分化了Sebastian和沙發中間的磨擦力，也托起半個成年男人的體重，不過同時他的手指又奮力地想要插進Sebastian被皮帶勒得緊緊的褲腰)，以及摻雜在裡面不可解的心思，讓人陷入兩難。探險本身很刺激，看起來像天空的顏色有時也可能是海洋，茫茫然地划著船駛向那條膠著得分不清邊界的模糊地帶，是有趣的；但命運更加調皮搗蛋，就算牢牢看住天上的北極星，一旦註定的時刻到來，船身天殺的就會翻覆在汪洋裡。

當Chris空著的另一手滑進Sebastian懸在半空的褲管裡時，後者領悟到一件事，就是這個觸感──有點粗糙的手掌心熨在他的小腿骨上，透出的溫度比剛才更燙一些──讓Sebastian的心智一下子倒退回瞻前不顧後的少年，是他把一隻老虎和自己一起撈上這艘搖搖晃晃的救生艇，現在他要為這份魯莽付出代價。  
Sebastian挺了挺腰，調整身體的姿勢，Chris的重量不斷壓上來，他得把腳跨得更開才能容納對方，獨立筒的椅墊在兩人身下發出令人憂心的吱嗄聲響。Sebastian的褲管也被捲到了一半的高度，就和他的襯衫一樣，他知道Chris在打什麼主意，昨天站在浴室裡的兩人各自用自己的手脫光身上的衣服，如今，扒開對方一層層屏障又是另一番攻城掠地的享受。  
Sebastian並不打算讓Chris如願，無論對方是怎麼理解他的，他都比一般人認為得更好強，沒那麼輕言示弱。Sebastian的腿一縮，再度掙離Chris的掌控，他用兩腳圈住Chris的腰把對方拖向自己，同一時間他感覺到一個硬梆梆的東西撞到自己的小腹，哦……有人先一步撐旗了。  
Sebastian刻意按捺住不舔嘴唇，他的舌尖頂住牙床，原本摟在Chris背上的那隻手悄悄地插進對方的褲腰，順著內褲鬆緊帶的方向轉了半圈，手指頭摸到正前方那塊繃得最緊的區域，把裡面的東西掏出來。  
Chris愣了一下，他低頭瞄了瞄自己的胯部，又抬頭望向Sebastian，瞳孔的顏色變暗了一個色階。  
由於Chris比想像中來得更在狀況內，Sebastian鬆開牙關，低低吹了一聲口哨，他很快就後悔這麼做，被他握在手裡的那根東西變得更硬了。

「你的動作真熟練。」Chris說，目光在Sebastian的手部和自己的胯間游移。  
「……我可是冬兵，玩槍是我的專長。」Sebastian有個死穴，那就是他很不會講黃色笑話，雖然換作平時，Chris也許會為了這句不好笑的話笑到沙發底下去(不是因為Chris多捧場，而是因為他笑點跟哭點差不多低)，不過眼下，Chris只是表情凝滯，瞳孔一度睜圓又逐漸收縮，他歪著腦袋，似乎很認真地在思考，等他再度聚焦在Sebastian身上時，目光閃現過一絲狡黠，「或許你也能教教我這個怎麼做。」  
是的，就像Sebastian一開始教Chris怎麼和男人接吻，然後他就落到了如今這般境地，「我幹嘛要和自己過不去？」  
Chris鬆開嘴角，露出遲到好幾秒的笑，還笑得特別燦爛，他用手捏捏Sebastian的鼻頭，「你真幽默，這不就是為了你的福利著想嗎？」  
尾音剛落，Chris的雙手就迅速下移，拆起Sebastian褲頭前的腰帶，依照他目前的狀態，這樣做並不輕鬆(Sebastian的手還擋在那兒，掌心裡握著他的命根子)，加上他的動作也很粗魯，金屬材質的皮帶扣被敲撞得叩叩作響，就像玻璃酒杯在木桌上磕碰的聲音，不至於醉人，暈眩感卻像水面的漣漪一圈圈擴散開來。  
Chris覺得自己真的有點頭殼發暈，當他總算弄開那個麻煩的金屬扣之後，他把皮帶毫不留情往兩邊扯，Sebastian被Chris的力道一帶，胯部下意識地往前挺，Chris看見對方黑色的褲襠已經隆起了一個高度，不過形狀還不夠令人滿意，他瞇起眼，將臀部慢慢向前推，牙齦同時爆出『嘶』的一聲，他的莖皮被Sebastian的指尖剝開了一小部份。  
一道電子鈴聲忽然在這時響起。

「呃，」Sebastian的視線從Chris的胸口移到對方臉上，那聲音不是來自電視，而是從Chris的運動褲後方傳來的，「你的手機響了。」  
Chris皺起眉頭，他試著把注意力分出一部份到自己右邊屁股的那個口袋，聆聽那首由單音節敲出來的卡儂……好吧，那是他的手機鈴聲沒錯，機身伴隨著鈴響傳來一陣陣令人酥麻的震動，Chris原本以為酥麻感是別的原因造成的。  
雖然很剎風景，但Chris和Sebastian一樣，在工作滿檔期間從不漏接電話。Sebastian今天中午已經破例一次了，所以他用一種督促的眼神盯著Chris，直到後者不情願地把震得不停又響個沒完的手機從口袋裡掏出來。Chris瞄了屏幕一眼，低聲念了句『Ooops』，他按下通話鍵，「哈囉，Del！」  
打完招呼後，這名叫Del的傢伙隨即在話筒另一端進行一場Sebastian聽不見的寒喧，Chris邊用肩膀夾住話機邊悄聲對Sebastian說『他是我新片的搭擋』，Sebastian點點頭，也用唇型回了一句『哦』。  
於是接下來，Chris和他的新搭擋進入了一個小空間，Sebastian和『小Chris』則進入另一個，就像彼德潘飛進夢幻島，Sebastian在此地可以為所欲為，當個永遠不必長大的頑童。他垂著臉，下顎抵住脖子，打量那個被他握在手裡的東西，紫紅色的裸肉露出頭來，其它部份還被勒在鬆緊褲帶裡，顯然也想出來透一透氣。  
Sebastian舔舔嘴唇(現在他可以肆無忌憚這麼做，Chris暫時沒閒功夫搭理他)，他身體下滑了一些，整隻手摸進Chris的褲襠，他揉著根部的兩顆圓球，感受它們的飽滿，盛裝在裡面的水份不停滾動。他每搓揉一下，上方的Chris就發出一小句悶哼，可是Chris還在講電話，談的還是公事，哦不，他和『Del』的對話內容聽起來也不怎麼像公事。  
「是的，Del，我有接到導演通知，我們會提早進片廠，最遲不會超過下周二，在那之前，你認為──出來見面，討論接下來需要補拍的場景？很好，聽上去是個好主意，我們的床戲實在糟透了，不不，這一切都是我的問題……今晚到酒吧聊一聊？噢，我認為……」  
話講到一半，Chris突然把手機按到沙發椅墊上，大大吐出一口氣，他顯然忍耐了很久，他的龜頭被Sebastian的虎口握著，對方的手掌從根部到莖身一路來回愛撫，手勁並不重，粗魯並不會讓一個男人的老二舒服，純熟的技巧才會，而Sebastian，他的技巧簡直好得可惡。  
「你這個混蛋！」Chris壓低了嗓音埋怨。而Sebastian，他該死的對手，顯然正處在興頭上，他的表情看在Chris眼裡就像一隻叼到鮮魚的貓，闖進糖果屋裡的韓賽爾。  
「要我停下來嗎？」Sebastian仰頭朝Chris眨了眨眼，他的眼神像在說，他那麼努力竟然只換來一個混蛋的頭銜，著實令人憋屈。他的嘴唇又濕又紅，一小截嫩肉還晾在門牙外，Chris一手捂住手機，另一手抓著沙發椅背，整個人壓上去吸住Sebastian的舌頭，捲住它又啃又咬，他活像個餓了也渴了好幾天的掠食者，果然三明治填不飽他的味蕾，紅酒也不行。  
過了幾秒鐘，Chris放開Sebastian的嘴唇，貼在對方耳邊低聲說，「你如果現在停手，等會兒我只能操你了。」

『Ooops』，Sebastian吐吐被咬得發疼的舌頭。Chris是帶著微笑說完這句話的，不過對方的語氣一點也不像在開玩笑。  
這不是Chris會說的話，就連昨晚在旅館喝得半的Chris都還記得要照顧Sebastian，他尊重Sebastian的選擇和感受。眼下這個男人似乎有半片靈魂融進了超現實的情境，是了，Chris在新戲裡的角色是個遊戲人間的混蛋，和Sebastian這個混蛋正好湊一對。雖然Chris事實上只是敬業，就連和搭擋的閒話家常都能令他入戲。所以事情也沒那麼複雜，現在的Chris只不過比平日的他輕佻一些，霸道一點，變得更加……讓人捉摸不定。  
Sebastian將舌頭划了一圈又收回去。

「抱歉……剛才有點斷訊。」當Chris重新拿起手機時，他的嗓音變啞了，彷彿短短幾秒之內他的支氣管就染上風寒。Sebastian看得見Chris的胸肌在眼前劇烈起伏，T恤後方的線條凸出又凹陷，領口越來越下滑，一層透明的汗水抹在黑色的刺青上，就連字體邊緣看起來都是糊的。  
Chris繼續講電話，不過他說的話聽在Sebastian耳裡越來越語焉不詳，於是Sebastian也埋頭做他的工作，那根滾燙的東西不停戳著他的手，它是男人情慾的縮影，一個蠢蠢欲動意欲爆發的小星球，急須他的全神關注。Sebastian在儘可能不弄痛Chris的前提下把整張莖皮褪開，他用指腹撫摸每一根浮凸的血管，感受它們突突的跳動，海綿體在他的汗毛底下越來越膨脹，濕滑得幾乎握不住。  
Sebastian的身體記得它的觸感，當它硬挺得要命的時候足以擦掉他背部一塊皮，他的股溝和腿根記得該怎麼牢牢夾住它，用鼓脹的睪丸磨蹭它，讓它的主人喊著上帝達到高潮。

Chris的身體在Sebastian手裡痙攣。  
他射了，射得比Sebastian想像中還來得快，但是Chris現在不能喊上帝，他死命咬住嘴唇，喉頭裡洩出一聲嗚咽，他邊喘氣邊向電話另一端的人說抱歉，他只是喝水不小心嗆到，無論是Chris或Sebastian都祈禱那個叫『Del』的傢伙沒聽見剛才那聲嗚咽，至於Chris的呼吸聲就比較難自圓其說，他喘得太明顯了。  
因為他還在射精，他的龜頭頂在Sebastian的肚臍上，一波一波熱液向上堆送，又往下淌流，不得不說這幕畫面有點誇張，他昨晚射滿了Sebastian的背，現在他又射滿了Sebastian的肚子，Chris不想承認自己縱慾過度，直到他看見噴出去的精液弄髒了Sebastian的襯衫。  
「嗯，好的，我們約晚上六點碰面吧，我等會兒把Scott的店家地址發給你。不，不麻煩，去熟人的場子比較安全，我會先打電話和Scott說一聲。那就先這樣，Bye！」  
Chris掛掉電話後，他盯住手機螢幕一秒，接著視線挪移到Sebastian臉上，後者的眼睛顯得比任何時刻都大，瞳孔亮晶晶的，「我記得Scott開的是GayBar？」  
「你去過？」  
「當然沒有。」  
「你否認得那麼快，Scott會傷心的，」Chris把手機塞回口袋裡，伸長手臂去Sebastian腦袋後方的櫃子抽了兩張紙巾，他健壯的肱頭肌在袖子底下鼓起來又消下去，「別那樣看我，你想說什麼我知道。如果我和朋友或同事去，當然會坐私人包廂。」  
Chris邊說邊低頭替Sebastian擦掉肚子上的黏液，他的動作很小心，兩張紙巾不夠用，吸滿髒東西的纖維質被Chris揉成一團丟進垃圾筒，又再抽了兩張新的。不過眨眼的時間，Chris已經變回那個溫和的Chris。  
「我什麼也沒有說。」Sebastian小聲嘀咕，他可以想像美國隊長走進GayBar會引起多大的轟動，不過Chris和他的新搭擋在戲裡原本就是飾演一夜情的砲友，他們坐在GayBar的吧台前『談公事』又是多麼應景。

捲在Sebastian肚皮上的襯衫又黏又濕，他覺得有點冷，Chris看著自己一手造成的狼藉，一時間顯得不知道怎麼辦才好，「我該買件新的賠你。」  
Sebastian愣了一會兒，等他會意過來Chris在說什麼時，「不不，多謝了，你的品味太獨特，我承受不起。」  
「你就那麼喜歡當一個混蛋嗎？」Chris笑著一拳捶向沙發椅墊，Sebastian聳聳肩膀，「表現得像混蛋的可不只是我。」  
這句話讓Chris的笑容變得僵硬，他的表情讓Sebastian意識到自己可能說錯話了，兩人間混著葡萄酒的澀味和體液味的空氣凝結了好幾秒，「我很抱歉，剛才嚇到你了吧。」Chris垂下眼，語氣被愧疚感覆蓋。  
對方突然放軟的姿態把Sebastian嚇得不輕，他用手肘撐著椅背，讓自己稍微坐起來一點，「沒有，事實上……我覺得坦率沒有什麼不好，」Sebastian說，雖然他不熟悉這樣的Chris，但比起說話拐彎抹角，直接了當地說出『我要操你』的Chris反而讓他更想去了解，只是眼前Sebastian顯然必須先了解另一件事，「你怎麼了？出了什麼問題嗎？」  
「估計就是有些，嗯，」Chris掙扎著說出接下來的單詞，「……『Panic』吧。」

Sebastian懂了。雖然只是簡簡單單的一個字，已經給他充足的線索。  
雖然他沒有親眼見過Chris的恐慌症發作，不過認識Chris更長時間的Anthony曾經這麼形容：就像把錄音帶的A面翻成B面，這個時代早就沒有人在用匣式卡帶和錄音機了，可是Sebastian得說Anthony的比喻很貼切，他這不才見識完Chris『翻面』的經典一瞬間嗎？  
「我不是很明白，」Sebastian想了想，還是決定說出心裡的疑問，「我知道你不喜歡人多的地方，可是這裡除了你跟我之外，就只有Del幾分鐘前打來的電話，為什麼這會引發……嗯？」Chris除了不喜歡人多之外還不喜歡提到那個詞，Sebastian也就配合他。  
「他叫Derrick，我沒有想到他會打電話來提出邀約，這完全不在計劃之內。」  
「你今天下午跑來我家也不在計劃之內，看看我適應得多好。」  
Chris苦笑了一下，「我們倆總該有一人是正常的。」  
「不，Chris，這沒有不正常，」Sebastian原本是想說笑緩和氣氛，卻適得其反，他還是從此把講笑話這個項目從人生理想中剔除吧，「每個人都有害怕的事。」  
Sebastian因為坐直了身子，衣擺下滑，白襯衫沾黏在他身上變成半透明，他打了個小小的噴嚏，Chris被這聲噴嚏弄得很緊張。Sebastian開始解釦子想把髒衣服脫下來，Chris的手也伸過去幫忙，不含帶粗魯和情慾的手勢，釦子一下子就順利解開了，Sebastian把衣服揉一揉扔向地面，坦胸露背躺回沙發椅，Chris也跟了過去，他倚在Sebastian光溜溜的身前，手指摸了摸Sebastian脖子上那塊他留下來的鮮紅色，「對，你說得對，例如我就害怕，當我們好不容易能獨處，卻有不識趣的第三方插進來干擾，不管是一個人，還是一通電話。」  
應該是兩通電話。Sebastian在心底補充。第一通是Sebastian的『老男人』打來的，第二通才是Del──更正，是Derrick，這位新搭擋八成也熱衷於跟Chris玩暱稱遊戲。  
原來Chris的恐慌症從那時就開始了，這能說明為什麼Chris從在廚房起的舉止就一路脫軌，他吃下兩大匙牛油，他對暱稱一直很有意見，他連三明治都沒吃完就把手滑進Sebastian的褲管，他說他要在沙發上操了Sebastian這個混蛋，他射了一大堆精液弄髒Sebastian的襯衫。

「那麼干擾結束的現在，你從B面翻回A面了嗎？」Sebastian抬手搔了搔Chris耳朵旁的鬢毛。  
「什麼A面B面──哦！是Anthony，我要宰了他！」Chris立刻聽懂術語，他嘴巴上是這麼說，不過Sebastian猜想Chris現在應該沒事了，沒有人會滿面春風地說要宰了另一個人。  
「在你去找Anthony算帳之前，何不先把你的大胸肌從我的身上挪開，我的肩膀麻了。」  
Chris滿口抱歉的撐起手肘，恢復成由上至下俯瞰Sebastian的視角，他的衣服和頭髮一樣亂糟糟的，「比起你，我實在沒什麼好抱怨的，」Chris面帶難為情地把半軟的生殖器塞回褲子裡，接著他很認真地檢視Sebastian的狀態，那個早先還隆在那兒的小山丘已經不見了，「我應該要回報你，但我掃了你的興。」  
「其實我沒有那麼想做……」Sebastian坦承，當他看見Chris又垂下去的眉毛時忙補充了一句，「因為你等等還有個約會，你親口答應別人的，記得嗎？」  
「我記得，」人在精蟲上腦時有多口不擇言，事後就有多懊惱，「我不想去。」  
Chris說這句話時，他的手在沙發上搜尋Sebastian的手，當他找到其中一隻時，他的五隻手指試著纏住對方的，但沒有完全成功，「理想是一回事，現實是另一回事。」Sebastian提醒他。  
「我知道，」Chris點頭，然後他和Sebastian同時脫口說出下一句，「這是工作。」

兩人都笑了起來。生活就是這樣矛盾，他們得時時啃劇本過日子，又得丟開劇本面對最現實的問題，例如Chris的恐慌症，或者和拍戲的搭擋過從甚密應該如何是好。  
「如果你的『老男人』也打電話來找你出去聊聊『工作』的事……怎麼樣，你也會赴約嗎？」Chris用手指在Sebastian的肚臍上畫圓圈，好像再過不到三小時他沒有一場約會在GarBar等著他似的。  
Sebastian擬想了一下那個情景，「他是前輩，於情於理，我都該去。」  
「跟經驗老道的演員交流可以帶來很多幫助，」Chris一臉放棄地趴在Sebastian的胸口，「不過我不想知道約會的細節，到時別告訴我細節。」  
「所以現在是什麼情形？我們弄亂對方的房間、打亂對方的行程表還不夠，就連約會都要控管了嗎？」Sebastian哭笑不得的撥開Chris的手，他坐起來，讓Chris的腦袋不得不從他胸前滑開，兩人在椅墊上打直了腰桿面對面。  
「你說坦率沒什麼不好，」Chris模仿Sebastian聳肩的動作，「我只是把我真實的感覺告訴你。」  
「你……我的意思是，這確實沒什麼不好。但我說的那些是情侶才會做的事。」  
「我們不是情侶嗎？」  
「我們是嗎？」

問題癥結點出爐了，熱騰騰的就像現烤的牛肉。兩個男人隔著一層乾掉的精液在爭論彼此到底是砲友還是更進一步的關係，這聽起來確實本末倒置，雖然地球上有數不清的人都是這樣幹的，包括Chris的新角色在內，若他只是在累積經驗，那他上戲時一定能詮釋得入木三分。  
不過Sebastian很清楚這一切老早就跟劇本無關了，他們處在一個真實的世界。  
「如果只是稱呼的問題，」Chris說，儘管Sebastian也說過稱呼不重要，但他不介意替對方圓場，「Sebastian，我──」  
「好了、好了！」Sebastian連忙扶住Chris的肩膀，看對方一臉正襟危坐的模樣，等會兒從運動褲的口袋裡摸出一個戒指盒都不奇怪，「拜託你先停下來。」  
Chris如Sebastian所願的閉嘴了，他的嘴角沾著一小撮水漬，那是兩人份的口水，Sebastian想了想還是用大拇指把它擦掉，Chris，他的大明星，最好別邋邋遢遢的去赴約。結果Sebasitna才做完這舉動，Chris就用乾淨的臉龐對他露出迷人得要死的笑(這又讓Sebastian後悔自己太雞婆了)，「現在是誰不坦率？」  
「我只是不想一天之中消化太多計劃之外的事，這樣一來我的恐慌症也要發作了，」Sebastian講了那個字，自然而然地，等他驚覺時才發現來不及收回，不過Chris看上去不是很在意，於是Sebatstian接著說，「讓我們先來討論一件計劃內的事吧。」  
「洗耳恭聽。」  
Sebastian深吸一口氣，確定肺部裡的空氣夠用後，他豎起一隻手指按在Chris的嘴唇上，「完成你的工作，然後就有按摩浴缸的約會，這是我答應你的，我沒忘。」  
Chris眨了眨眼，星星的碎片藏在裡面發光，他順勢抓住Sebastian的手指，轉頭親吻對方的掌心，等他完成這個動作後，他又模仿了一次Sebastian(感覺似乎是要報Sebastian在芝加哥漫展模仿他襲胸之仇)，只不過他的手指是按在Sebastian的鼻頭上，「記住你說的話，這對我來說可是很大、很大的動力。」

※※※

Chris去了趟廁所，Sebastian則繼續打著赤膊懶在沙發上，他把室溫空調調高了一些，再抓了個椅枕抱著，不知道為什麼，他就是不想離開沙發，或許他累了，從昨天延伸到今天，特別漫長的一個夜晚終將結束。他用腳勾了一條塞在沙發底下的薄毛毯，蓋在肚子上。  
Chris在廁所待得有點久，至少是超出了正常的時間。等Sebastian聽見沖水馬達的聲音響起，Chris從門口走出時，他的衣服和褲子都比剛才更整齊，頭髮也用髮油稍微梳整過了。  
不過Sebastian相信那不是對方在裡面耗那麼久的原因。

「這位睡美人，你需要有人來吻醒你，才肯離開這裡去拿件衣服來穿嗎？」Chris走到沙發旁坐下來，撥撥Sebastian的頭髮(現在換成對方的頭髮比他亂了)，「你這樣會著涼。」  
Sebastian躺在原處紋風不動，他每看一眼Chris深藍色的圓領T恤和紅色運動褲，就感受到上帝的公正，但即使這個男人穿成這樣，依然帥得人神共憤。這個男人現在要離開他了，但願Chris會先回家換套體面的衣服，當然，Chris不這麼做也挺好，那位『Del』感覺上不介意Chris的任何穿著。  
Chris怎麼會覺得他是需要擔心的那個人？Sebastian才是要擔心的人。  
「你該走了，王子，馬車在樓下等，」Sebastian一臉倦睏的說，他確信Chris的前腳踏出門沒多久自己就能睡著，「我就不送你了，因為……」  
「因為大樓管理員應該回座位了，我知道。」Chris說，然後他低頭，在Sebastian的眼皮上吻了一下。  
沒有預警，Sebastian的眼睛睜得大大的，當Chris貼近他時，他看見了紋在對方胸口的『世界』。  
他感到一陣天旋地轉。

「今天早上你離開旅館前也這樣做，我很喜歡。」  
「我不知道那時你醒了？」  
「如果讓你知道我醒著，你就走不掉了。」  
「那我現在假裝睡著吧，不然你也走不掉了。」

※※※

Sebastian跟『老男人』坐在一間小酒吧裡，他們選的是邊角的位置，一張小圓桌，半圓弧狀的沙發椅。室內燈光很暗，角落的能見度基本上只能讓兩人看清對方的面孔，更別說會被周遭其他人認出來了。  
「這就是半紅不紫的好處，」『老男人』自嘲道，他拿起手裡的杯子和Sebastian碰杯，「敬我們美好的隱私！」  
和敬重的前輩乾杯的機會不多見，Sebastian回敬了之後，直接把啤酒喝乾，然後又叫了一杯Long Island Iced Tea，「真對不起，這麼晚了還把你約出來。」  
「去掉敬詞，這是好的第一步，約會，這是更好的第二步！讓我們看看接下來還有什麼？」  
面對『老男人』的雀躍，Sebastian有點心虛，因為這場約會其實是他起頭的，他發了封簡訊，以最謹慎有禮的口吻詢問老前輩方不方便約個時間，和自己碰面，地點和酒錢他會負責。  
當然，這一切是為了公事，不過老前輩二話不說就答應了邀約，還是讓Sebastian有點驚訝。為了不耽誤對方過多時間，Sebastian決定直接切入主題，「是這樣的，開拍前我一直在研究劇本，前天我試演了兩個Joan指定的段子，將視頻寄給她看，她看完後給了我一個建議：她叫我來找你聊聊。」  
「哦，這個狡猾的小妮子，總是那麼愛吊人胃口，不過我是不是該感謝她讓我喝到免費的酒，還能和我的Baz共度周末夜？來吧，把你拍的段子讓我瞧瞧。」

視頻就存在Sebastian的手機，他侷促了好一陣，這才把畫面叫出來，再讓『老男人』接過去看。畫面共有兩段：第一段，Sebastian飾演的藝術家，他蹲在一大疊被撕碎的紙張前面，那是他的畫作，而他再也不想見到它們。他抱著腿，將臉埋在膝蓋裡，只露出眼睛，他的眼睛看著那些零亂的紙和破碎的色彩，每一筆都曾經是他的靈魂，他對它們依然存有眷戀，但過度的眷戀只會帶來絕望。  
『老男人』在這一幕停格了一會兒，接著他就往下放另一則視頻：第二則視頻中，其實也有『老男人』的戲份，只是他沒有出鏡，視頻是Sebastian在自家的小攝影角拍攝的。這一幕是藝術家青年終於開了一個畫展(當然，畫展的所有資金都是由他的伯樂，也就是『老男人』飾演的角色贊助的)，他以往被批得一文不值的作品現在被掛上最昂貴的標價，讓許多有頭有臉的人士爭相競標，青年理當很開心，很滿足，他在好不容易抓到空檔時溜出畫展門口，站在沒人看得見的陰暗處抽菸，視頻中就是Sebastian穿著一身筆挺的西裝(為了拍攝毛片，他還刻意著裝，選了一套體面的三件式菱格狀西服)，仰著頭，將嘴裡的白霧吐上天空，他仰視的臉孔露出微笑，揚起的嘴角成為鏡頭的焦點，等到煙霧差不多消散怠盡時，視頻結束了。

『老男人』在看第二幕視頻時，全程沒有停格，只是任由畫面流暢地往下跑，等看完後影片，他把手機交還給Sebastian，說了一句話，「你太害羞，人太好了。」  
Sebastian愣住了，連手機都忘了拿，「你說的是試片裡的表現還是我這個人……」  
「都是，」『老男人』拿起一根菸，這裡是吸菸區，Sebastian拿出打火機替對方點上，「戲如人生，這句話你聽得夠多了吧？不過它是真理，你是什麼人，演出來就是什麼戲。失意的藝術家，像你，得意的成功者，不太像你。這就是這兩則試片的問題。Joan是你的忠實影迷，難怪她要我來扮黑臉。」  
「不不，我很高興聽見你的真心話，」Sebastian也為自己點上一根菸，沒有了第一次在試鏡間見面時的尷尬，當一老一少沉浸在專業素養的氛圍時，倒是意外地相談甚歡，「我的人生歷練中，失意比得意的成份多了很多，詮釋脆弱對我而言很容易，表現強悍卻有難度。」  
「問題不在經歷，而在自信，孩子，」老前輩吸了一口菸再讓煙霧從鼻孔逸散出來，有稜有角的面部線條在煙霧瀰漫中變得柔和，他收起輕佻的姿態和腔調一時間真讓人有點不習慣，「我們演殺人犯，可不能真的去殺人，我們演英雄，私底下卻是個膽小鬼。大多數的演戲得靠想像，你的想像力很好，如Joan所說的，你有天賦，但你還需要多一點信心。」

你要多一點信心，是，Chris也和Sebastian說過這句話。或許是因為在拍片時，Sebastian總是太過小心翼翼，一個人在大熱天頂著冬兵的全妝站在太陽底下，眼影被汗水糊進眼睛裡了也不吭聲，他面對那麼多優秀的演員，那麼不可思議的團隊，他始終對於自己能成為當中的一員感到不真實。  
所以，就算Anthony總是打趣說Sebastian在片廠活像個天后，冬兵的替身James對著訪談的記者說Sebastian是他見過最有壞蛋味兒的演員，他怎樣都模仿不來對方走路的步伐和氣勢。唯獨Chris，不管哪隻麥克風伸到他臉前，他永遠告訴別人，Sebastian是個再好不過的人，全世界最甜的孩子。好像他認定了Sebastian扮演不了一個真正的壞人，無法達到專業演員應有的素養。但Chris說出這番話時其實一點兒貶低的意味也沒有，他是真心實意地在誇獎他的合作夥伴，倘若Chiris不肯定Sebastian的演技，就沒必要拿著新戲劇本來向他搬救兵了。  
儘管對戲這個理由在此刻看來就像一齣可笑的鬧劇，不過Sebastian心知肚明，他在Chris的公寓吻對方的那一次，充其量只能說是經驗分享，對Chris而言，他把生平和男人的第一個吻給了Sebastian。要有怎樣的信賴和認同感能讓一個人做到這種地步？熱汗淋漓的性愛就像攝取過量的卡路里、酒精或尼古丁，當下令人目眩神迷，卻未必能在體內和心底駐留，唯獨初吻，就像生平頭一遭對某個人怦然心動一樣，彷彿咬下第一口巧克力糖，日後再多的美食也抹不掉那股殘留在舌尖和味蕾、又苦又甜的滋味。

「我對『功成名就』這件事沒有太大的歸屬感，從羅馬尼亞到美國，從一個家庭跳到另一個家庭，能保有『生活』就已經很不容易，其它的東西，我沒想過要求太多。」Sebastian邊說邊把燒到尾巴的菸蒂捻熄在菸灰缸裡，和一個只見面兩次的人談論這種事很奇怪，不過這些話語就這麼溜出了嘴巴，自然而然地。  
『老男人』把桌上的打火機拿起來，換成他幫Sebastian點菸，自己也點上一支新的，然後他把服務生招來，又叫了兩杯酒，比之前的濃度更烈，喝酒就和談心一樣，都要循序漸進，「生活跟演戲是同一回事，年輕人，你不會在哪個點上做到最好，只是從一個鏡頭跳轉到下一個鏡頭，多年之後，你回頭看看現在的自己，都恨不得按個Delete鍵把一切都刪掉。但那又怎麼樣呢？丟臉的榮耀的，都是你的寶貝，誰也搶不走。」  
「呃，是的，事實上我現在看今年初的電影，就有這種感覺了，為什麼我會做出這樣的表情和動作呢？為什麼我有資格待在那個螢幕上，還讓大家覺得我很棒？美國隊長第二集試映結束後，我巴不得在紅毯找個洞把自己埋進去。倒不是說我沒有信心，而是……人總是特別苛求自己，覺得能做到比眼前更好。」  
說到這兒，Sebastian突然有些了解Chris的想法了，這個男人爬到了大多數的人望塵莫及的位置，他是靠自己的力量一吋一吋構到飛毯的邊角，理當心安理得。可是Chris卻因此恐慌，就像攀上雲端的同時才發現自己有懼高症，乍看下像是患得患失，其實真相是，他發現自己距離平地已經很遙遠了，此時此刻只要一個不留神，就可能摔得粉身碎骨。  
「所以，還是那一句老話，熱愛現階段的你自己，相信我，能在鏡頭前演戲的人多少都是自戀狂，不然你要怎麼說服別人去相信根本不存在的假象？你把心碎的畫家詮釋得那麼吸引人，心碎後的成功也應該得到同份量的喝采，為什麼不呢？告訴全世界你很屌，配得上這份驕傲。」

『老男人』拿起擺在面前的兩杯新酒，它們是100c.c不到的龍舌蘭，在小小的玻璃杯杯緣各別抹上了一圈鹽巴。『老男人』把其中一杯端給Sebastian，後者知道，這又是下一輪的Cheers，感謝『老男人』對他的酒量這麼有信心，事實上他還真的可以。Sebastian伸出手和坐在對面的那人碰杯，混濁的玻璃後方透出『老男人』手掌的紋痕，和比自己年長這麼多的長者像還沒畢業的大學生一樣不停把雜七雜八的酒種倒進喉嚨，這種事Sebastian當真沒幹過，人生總得有各式各樣不同的體驗對吧？也許晚點兒他會衝去廁所抱著馬桶大吐特吐，但眼下這幾分鐘還是挺暢快。  
「……我聽說你結過婚又離婚了，是真的嗎？」Sebastian托住下巴，腦袋在自己的掌心上搖來晃去，不曉得它什麼時候會掉下來，但他還沒有醉，還能牢記現在說出口的蠢話並且在第二天醒來之後抽自己一巴掌，他會寫個筆記。  
「哦，是啊，我的前妻，她是全世界最務實的人，大概就像德國總理那樣精打細算。之前我經常在想，像我這麼夢幻的性格，和她一定是絕配，其實到今天我還覺得我們是絕配，可惜我對她來說太不切實際了，她不喜歡成天作白日夢的人，所以她在那份文件上簽字，還不要一毛贍養費！Baz，如果我還和我的前妻睡在一起，現在就不可能坐在這兒跟你胡說八道了，她會把我鎖在大門外的。你說說這到底是好還是不好，她離開我，有可能只是一場夢，你跟我的這場談話也只是在做夢，現實可能就跟照鏡子一樣完全是兩碼子事，誰知道呢？」

嘿，說實在的Sebastian也不知道，他無法回答『老男人』的問題。他此刻全副的心力都用在記錄這一場對話，以免它真的睡醒了又被忘掉，有一種模糊的預感告訴Sebastian，這會是他的損失，老前輩的忠告總是重要的。他的眼前開始出現疊影，依稀中又有酒杯被端到桌上，從這一刻起，或許他不會再記得銜接下一秒的事情會是什麼了。就在這時，擺在Sebastian外套裡的手機發出了鈴聲。  
他皺起眉，那個叮、叮兩聲的響鈴是簡訊通知，他的大腦意識還認得這個，它仍在死守自己功能的底限。『老男人』舉著酒的手往披在椅背上的外套的方向指了指，示意Sebastian該去看他的手機，Sebastian照做了。  
訊息是Chris發來的。  
在Sebastian的通訊錄裡，Chris的名字被老老實實地打成全名，沒有懸念，也不用花心思去回想某個繞口的暱稱又該屬於誰。Sebastian點開那個信封圖案，裡面只跳出來簡短的一句話：『搞定了。我想你。』  
搞定了。Chris指的應該是他的新戲搞定了。  
我想你。Chris指的應該是……

Sebastian趴在桌面上，他看著自己的手指在螢幕上滑動，完全沒有想去制止它的意思，他的指尖脫離他的大腦掌控打出一行字，按了送出。  
『我也想你。』

突然間茫然的感覺被驅散了一部份，Sebastian支起一隻手肘，把自己的頭好好地固定在那兒，再用另一手把手機扔回外袋口袋裡。『老男人』注視著他的動作，這個年輕小伙子的某些舉止在短短幾秒內又被導回常軌，他看出來了，這麼多年來，很多事他看得可太清楚了，『老男人』往後靠在沙發椅墊上，「男朋友？」  
Sebastian的肩膀微微一震，他轉過頭，映入他眼中的是一片燈紅酒綠，斜倚在他正前方的男人，穿的是有些過時的西裝外套和襯衫，襯衫釦子還沒扣好，從領口露出來的一片皮膚紅通通的，還有幾撮濃密的胸毛。這個男人就和Sebastian第一眼見到時一樣不修邊幅，可是他對自己的現狀很從容，Sebastian從小就把對方當偶像，即使再過十年，這人變得更老又臃腫邋遢，他應該還是Sebastian心目中的偶像。  
「為什麼你會覺得『他』是男朋友？」Sebastian問。第一次他在試鏡間聽見這個問句，只覺得耳膜有些刺疼，眼下這種不適感已經消除了，有的只是疑惑和些許好奇。  
「如果你是問性別判斷，你身上有兩種不同的古龍水味道，第一次你脫光了躺在我身邊，我就聞到囉，」『老男人』用拇指比比自己收張的鼻翼，掩不住的自豪，「我的嗅覺和狼犬一樣靈。」  
「那其它的部份……」Sebastian的疑問仍然沒得到解答。今晚來這裡和『老男人』會面，距離他和Chris在自家公寓的那次見面已經有將近半個月的時間了，他身上的任何偷情證據早已消失無蹤，包括皮膚的瘀痕和不屬於自己的人造香味。  
「Well，這種事我說不上來，表情吧，你可以擺面鏡子看看自己的表情。自信不自信，快樂不快樂，全寫在臉上。一個演員不見得清楚自己在鏡頭前幹了什麼，但觀眾曉得。」

Sebastian的雙手垂在胯間，背有點兒駝，他下巴上揚，覆在發燙臉頰旁的髮絲不聽話的往外翹。其實他正在做一場完美的演出，飾演一個受困在思路裡的人，他想起自己來這裡的目的，想起人生中的種種迷惘，他在念書時不只一次被同學取笑，對方說他在這個國度裡找不到成功和自由，也不可能有出息。取笑他的人有很大比例是正統的當地小孩，有漂亮的金頭髮和藍眼睛，以及標準又惡毒的英文腔，所以Sebastian得承認，他第一次和Chris合作時很怕對方，對方身上完美的典範讓他想起自己一路走來的挫敗，而他得避免舊事重演。  
但用這層想法套用到Chris身上並不公平，Chris有的只是一顆真心，他不認為自己多優越，他想親近和他一樣認真的人，他不見得比較傲慢，但他從不放棄。  
「我的不自信不應該歸究在別人身上，」Sebastian喃喃道，聽起來像自言自語，其實他記得面前還有人聽他說話，接下來他又背誦出忘記從哪一齣胎死腹中的劇本裡的一段台詞，「『比起得到，我更擅長失去，我握住一塊巨石，它最後會帶走我的手臂。』」  
『老男人』笑起來，看樣子這個年輕人也還沒全然酒醒，不記得他下一部戲還得繼續出演一個斷了手臂的戰士。他捏捏Sebastian的下巴，在它正中央擠出一小道凹痕，它可真迷人，「不管那個渾小子是誰，他真幸運！」

Sebastian想了想Chris的臉，對方坐在雲朵上往下看，他並不自大，只是掛念，他真心想記得平凡是什麼樣子的。他朝Sebastian伸手，他帶Sebastian去他的公寓，Sebatian喝了他母親泡的茶，吃了他弟弟買的餅乾；Chris走進Sebastian的公寓，這是第一次有人替Sebastian吃掉對切一半的三明治(Sebasitna一個人總是吃不完，但市面上可沒賣三角型的吐司)，他們看電視的習性完全不相同，但Sebastian放任Chris亂轉遙控器直到他們開始調情。  
Chris告別時把吻印在他的眼皮上，一人住的公寓在另一人離去時竟變得空洞，一抹熱意湧進眼眶，下移到胸口，最後匯聚到小腹。  
Chris曾射精在Sebasitan的肚子上，而Sebastian後知後覺地硬了起來。在Chris離開之後，在他發現對方才離去幾分鐘自己就開始發瘋的想念他，於是Sebastian也去了趟廁所，在裡面待了比Chris更長更久的時間。

「幸運的人是我。」Sebastian對『老男人』說。畢竟，即使到現在，Chris依然待在原地等他，在百忙中撥空發了封簡訊，說他想念他。  
Sebastian需要做的只是走向對方而已。

他想起Chris臨行前匆匆塞進褲子裡的一團裸肉。  
它那麼鮮紅，讓人忍不住想伸舌舔舔。  
Sebastian後悔了當時沒這麼做。  
他舔著嘴唇，舌頭上有龍舌蘭的味道，又鹹，又苦，又澀。  
精液嘗起來或許也是差不多的味道。

※※※

Chris和Sebastian約了今天晚上碰面。和前一次不同的是，這回換成Sebastian訂房，因為Chris稍早時還有工作，他的新戲有一些需要補拍的畫面，不過那些都是小事，他要做的只是套上對應的裝扮，回到相同的景點，走走位，直到導演點頭滿意為止。  
上述的行程比預想中多花了一至兩個小時，所以Chris逃掉了殺青後的慶功宴。  
『我要陪我的家人，拍戲的這段日子，我花了太多心力在片廠，太少時間回家。』這是Chris對外的說法。『可是你的家人不都住在波士頓嗎？』同戲的某位工作夥伴不識趣的反問Chris，得到後者這樣的回答，『錯了，我在紐約也有家人。』  
Chris不覺得自己在撒謊，雖然Sebastian和他實際上沒有任何血緣關係，他們倆相約的地方也不是對方的公寓，而是旅館。  
老地方，不同的房號。Chris踏進空無一人的大廳後，他沒有走向正對面那一排敬業得像無聲服務員的過卡機器，而是直接左轉，前往電梯的方向。在螢幕前方輸入一串號碼再等房卡掉下來，花費的時間太漫長了。Chris邊走路邊從口袋裡掏手機，迅速撥出某個人名後，便把機子貼在耳朵旁。  
「嗨。」Sebastian的聲音幾乎無秒差地響起。  
「你在哪間房？」Chris問，其實他可以透過APP打字，但他不想這麼做，那會把他聽見對方聲音的時間向後推遲。  
Sebastian報出了一串號碼，房間在三樓，Chris轉頭看向電梯旁的安全出口，他走過去試著用手推門，門沒有鎖，於是他進了門內，選擇走樓梯上去，進電梯後通訊信號會被短暫地屏蔽掉，Chris一秒也不想停止和對方說話。  
「你和『老男人』的約會怎麼樣了，」Chris說，接著他聽見話筒另一端傳來的低笑聲，「你不是不想知道細節嗎？」  
Chris在沒人看得見的樓梯間撇嘴，「我就是問個大概……畢竟事關你的工作。」  
「這樣啊，真不巧，我們原本聊得好好的，結果有個渾小子傳簡訊過來，打斷了美好時光。」  
「是嗎？」牆壁上寫了個大大的『2』，Chris拐了個彎，開始向『3』邁進，皮鞋鞋跟在大理石材質的梯面敲出叩噠叩噠響，「那個渾小子真是不識好歹，我希望你的約會沒有因此被破壞。」  
「壞消息是，在那之後我和『老男人』的話題幾乎都圍繞在他身上了。」這樣的說法有點誇張，但Sebastian覺得他聽得見Chris正朝自己接近，話筒內和長廊上傳來相同頻率的腳步聲。Sebastian開始往房門移動。  
「真糟，快把那個渾小子的名字告訴我，我得打斷他的鼻樑。」  
Sebastian打開門，Chris就站在那兒，拿著手機大口喘氣，Sebastian按下切話鍵，把自己的手機放下，用另一手摸摸Chris高低起伏的鼻子，「不要吧，我挺喜歡他的鼻樑的。」  
門砰地關上。  
Chris翻過身，把Sebastian壓在門板上親吻，他的手揉進對方的頭髮，掌心墊在Sebastian的腦勺後方，那裡鑲著一顆貓眼，直到Chris的手背被貓眼硌出印痕他才肯放開Sebastian。  
他們從門前撤退，開始移往別處，他們的目標明確，沿路上兩副舌頭都還在對方的嘴裡攪動，兩副高鼻樑相互磨蹭。他們一邊脫對方的衣服一邊幫自己脫，扔了滿地的衣物舖出兩人的行進路線，從大門一路延伸進浴室，長褲、T恤、內褲……就連裝在褲袋裡的手機都沒倖免於難，但願他們選用的機種夠耐摔。

浴缸的水只放了淺淺一層，當兩人裸著身體踏進缸底時，水面立刻上升到一半，水溫已經有點變涼了，於是Sebastian轉開立在一旁的水龍頭，送出更多熱水。  
Chris在Sebastian對面坐下，他的背不小心壓到其中一個擎鈕，排水孔立刻噴出大量的水花，強力水柱敲打著他的脊椎和尾椎，把Chris嚇得彈跳起來，「哇哦、哇哦——」他飛快轉身又按了那個擎鈕一次，水柱隨即消失，白燦燦的水花依然飄浮在水面上，包圍住他的身體，「這浴缸的按摩功能不輸給總統套房。」  
Sebastian被Chris說的話逗樂了，這是一座很普通的按摩浴缸，他們兩個大男人坐進來幾乎就佔滿它全部的體積，它的出水功能都是最陽春的模式，不像那些六星級的旅館房間，總是有一些人類這輩子可能都用不上的高檔設施，Sebastian自已沒住進過那些房間，他只是聽說過，倒也不特別嚮往。但Chris肯定見識過那樣的排場，他之所以會誇獎這座小飯店的浴缸水力夠強，八成是因為他怕癢。  
Sebastian抬起一隻腿，悄悄地往Chris的方向伸，想用腳趾再踩那個按鈕一次，Chris剛才的表情實在太有趣了。當然他鬼鬼祟祟的行徑沒有躲過Chris的眼睛，Chris一把扣住Sebastian的腳踝，把他連腿帶人往前扯，Sebastian的臀部貼在浴缸底端滑行了好幾吋，他連忙用手抓住兩邊的缸緣，穩住自已的上半身，他的背脊骨技巧性地閃過了鑲在身後的數個出水擎鈕，避開被水柱襲擊的命運。  
Chris大笑起來，笑聲迴盪在整個浴間，像是效果特別優良的杜比環繞音響。險些滑進缸底的Sebastian被潑了一臉水，現在他看起來和Chris差不多狼狽了，水珠從他結成一撮撮的髮絲前端滴下來，不斷注入浴池裡的熱水讓室溫越來越高，兩個男人都泛出薄薄的一層汗，紅潤從臉頰的皮膚底下透出來，他們望著彼此，直到對方的膚色漸漸地變成一隻快煮熟的龍蝦，Sebastian才騰出一手去把水龍頭關掉。  
「我想你。」Chris說，他轉頭親了親突起那塊突起的踝骨。  
「……這句話你說過了，」Sebastian的腳蹭著Chris的臉，一根一根豎起的細小汗毛刮在對方的鬍子上，很刺很癢，「有沒有別的台詞？」

Chris將視線轉向Sebastian，後者露在水面外的身體隱蔽在一片淡淡的白霧中，但Chris依然能清楚看見對方的表情，似笑非笑，彷彿洞悉了某些旁人不可察的秘密。是的，Chris對這個男人的確有更好的說詞，那是藏在他心中已久的秘密，半個月前在Sebastian的公寓中，他原本想把這件事當作切成一半的酒心巧克力分享給對方，但當時對方沒收下。如今，寫在Sebastoam臉上的神情像在說，他已經嘗過了酒心的滋味，Chris不曉得對方是用什麼方法辦到的，Sebastian總是比他外表看上去更有主意。  
「我的新戲殺青了，暫時不需要背更多台詞，」Chris說，「這都是你的功勞。」  
乍聽之下，Chris像是偏離了主題，但如他所料，Sebastian被這段跑題的內容給怔住了(Chris也是有主意的人)，「怎麼會是我的功勞，我什麼也沒做！」  
不，你有。Chris摸著Sebastian的腳踝和鼓突在下方的一條小腿肌，類似的動作在劇本裡也有，Chris在最後一鏡時做得很好，雖然他永遠不會用現在這種手勢去撫摸另一個男人，但他發揮了足夠的想像力，「我把我的搭擋當成是你。」  
「什麼？」  
「雖然對Derrick過意不去，但是你懂的，演戲就像人生，唯有那樣想才能讓我做出那些舉動而不尷尬，並且顯得有說服力……我想著你，我愛的那個男人。」  
Chris說著說著，越發難為情地低下頭，他不敢再看Sebastian的臉。Chrs覺得自已現在的模樣一定很可笑，他坐沒坐相，頭髮和鬍髯上都掛滿了水，被熱水覆蓋住的地方更是滿身大汗。他盯著自已的胸毛發呆，開始研究刺青的紋路和顏色，每個演員都有最適合自己的角度和姿勢，Chris覺得他把那些跟演戲有關的天賦都在上午消耗完了，無論任何一個導演看到他目前的樣子，都會把影帶卡掉喊重來，但對Chris而言，除了有些僵硬的頸椎和坐立難安的屁股外，他覺得其它的部位都放鬆極了。  
哦，不夠放鬆的還有一個地方……Chris抬起頭來，他發現Sebastian的視線正凝聚在他的胯下，他沉甸甸的生殖器垂在那裡，高溫促進的血液循環正讓那裡發腫、變硬，Chris不確定Sebastian是不是看出來了，充當煙幕彈的水花早已散去，留下清澈的池面還有赤裸裸的Chris Evans坐在這裡。  
Sebastian的沉默讓Chris心生恐慌，他擔心自已是不是說錯了話，或者在對方眼裡依然不夠敬業，他想起生平第一次進試鏡間的那種侷促不安。就在這時，原本握在Chris手裡的腳掌滑開了，Sebastian將小腿收回去，手腳並用的朝Chris爬過來，將嘴唇貼上Chris的嘴。

這個吻很輕巧，很短暫，他們甚至沒有把舌頭放到對方的口腔裡。這是兩人交換過最不像吻的一個吻，若擺在鏡頭面前一定不合格。可是Chris在當中嘗到了某種味道，那是他和Sebastian才懂的小秘密，對方把咬了一半的巧克力含在嘴巴裡還給他了。濃郁的酒香在味蕾裡擴散開來，雖然接吻的兩個人都沒喝酒。  
Sebastian張開眼睛，他要往後退時被Chris按住腦袋，他無法再走得更遠，Chris就近看著他，對著他笑，「撇開教學的那次不算，這是你第一次主動吻我。」

聽完Chris的話，Sebastian又湊上去給了他第二次、第二次……以及更多次主動的吻。他們都閉起眼睛，金棕色的睫毛疊著深褐色的睫毛。一時間浴室裡只剩下低低的喘息還有舌頭交纏發出的水聲。  
Chris想起他跟女孩的第一個吻，它發生的時間點已經不可考，他還記得那時的自己戰戰競競，緊張得手心冒汗，心臟砰咚亂跳，彷彿那是生命中最重要的一件事。直到後來，越來越多的親吻、肉體與肉體的親密交纏，存在於不同的年代與不同的人之間，屬於第一次的興奮感和瀰漫在空氣中的霧水一樣被蒸發掉，再從天花板的排氣孔悄悄溜走。他想不起來自己初吻的女孩長得什麼模樣了，她到底叫什麼名字？但他記得他最後一個吻的女孩是怎樣狠狠傷了他的心，他的胸口被捅了一個大洞，補不起來，現在Sebastian的手正擺在同一個位置摸來摸去。  
這種愛撫無助於療傷，因為傷口早就過了賞味期，對方夾帶濃濃情色意味的手指卻有效分散掉對疼痛的注意力。Chris抓住那幾根手指頭，在他來得及做得出更聰明的回應之前，Sebastian的龜頭戳到了他的肚臍，等他再回過神，對方的陰莖已經豎起來貼住他的小腹。

Chris嚇了一跳，他不曉得Sebastian什麼時候變得那麼興奮，對方跨上來坐在他的身上，屁股頂住他硬梆梆的龜頭，這時Chris才發現原來自己也興奮得要命，他們兩人都看不見自己現在的樣子，所有感官全來自對方的引導和啟發。  
Chris扣住Sebastian的肩膀，「……你確定嗎？」他的聲音跟Sebastian一樣在顫抖，如果Chris的猜測沒錯，事實上所有的一切都呈現著進行式，由不得懷疑。Sebastian的臉只在Chris眼前晃現了一秒，接著他就把頭埋到Chris的脖子旁邊，後者努力回憶剛剛看見的表情，他分辨不出Sebastian是在笑，還是面露痛苦，或者只是單純地想罵髒話。  
一串不知所云的咕噥聲傳進Chris耳內，那裡面有他聽不懂的詛咒，以及聽起來像哭泣的嗚咽，Sebastian本人卻執意跟自己過不去似的，他開始往下坐，Chris的手飛快從Sebastian的肩膀移動到他的腰，試著把對方架住，Chris對天發誓他比誰都想讓事情繼續發展，但他怕他受傷。  
然而Chris發現自己攔不住Sebastian，當一個男人帶著他的體重和一種近乎凶猛的決心，加上地心引力的推波助瀾，再強壯的二頭肌也阻擋不了。隨著Sebastian一吋吋坐下去的動作，他的肛門被撐開，把Chris的龜頭吃進去了一部份，從Chris的喉嚨滾出一聲呻吟，他控制不了自己，那讓他聽上去很舒服——天殺的他的確是！Sebastian把他夾得太緊了，緊得有些異常，Chris一手抱住Sebastian的腰，另一手繞到對方的屁股後方，用指頭掰開那裡的臀肉。他試圖幫上一點忙，讓自己顯得有用，他和一個男人面對面坐在水裡，那個濕答答又誘人的混蛋準備用緊得要命的肛門吞進他全部的老二，這一切看似都對Chris有利，除了他的心，它還在隱隱抽痛，因為他知道Sebastian肯定很痛，躲在他看不見的角落咬牙切齒，純水不是什麼可靠的潤滑劑，Sebastian的體內還很乾澀，Chris再清楚不過，他的手指就戳在那兒。

Sebastian掉下了眼淚，Chris的耳朵聽見了，他的肩頭一片潮濕，他分辨得出那不是水蒸氣。這個男人在勉強自己，同時也折磨Chris，Chris感覺自己托著一顆千斤重的鉛球，一不小心就會雙臂脫臼。就在這時，另一種液體從Sebastian的體內溢出來，流淌過Chris的龜頭，帶來一股暖意，接著Chris就看見一管血絲從Sebastian身後飄上了水面，往外擴散成殷紅色的血花。  
這畫面有種靜諡又詭異的美感，但Chris沒空替它寫詩，他有更重要的任務，他把Sebastian拉起來，用全身的力量緊緊抱住對方，他還在這個男人的身體裡，他想讓這一刻凝固得久一點，它如果那麼沉重，肯定不會輕易離去。但Chris也有責任讓這一切變得更好，他摸摸Sebastian的頭髮，它已經全部濕透了，髮尖跟著主人一起微微打顫，水溫正在變低，他們再待下去可能會感冒。  
Chris貼向Sebastian耳邊，「我們去床上。」

Sebastian被Chris嚇得不輕，他們兩人彷彿在沒約定的情況下展開了一場競賽，看看誰能先把誰嚇出心臟病來。  
Sebastian承認自己的行徑有點魯莽，Chris看似想放慢步調，然而接下來的一切都以相反的節奏進行。Chris抱著Sebasitan從浴缸裡站起來，後者的腳步還沒在滑溜的缸底站穩，前者就先一步跨了出去，邊踩出滿地的水印子邊去扯吊鉤上的浴巾。Chris以最快的速度把看得到的毛巾全部掛在手肘上，然後最令人咋舌的事發生了：Chris朝Sebastian伸出手臂，把他整個人打橫抱起來，一路扛出浴室外。  
如果說途中有什麼讓Sebastian忘了掙扎，那就是他被一個不斷冒出腦海的疑問給滅頂：關於他和Chris的體形差距，Sebastian心裡有數，不然劇組的人也不必往冬兵的戲服裡猛塞棉衣好讓他看起來和美國隊長旗鼓相當。Sebastian也知道Chris的力氣比他大得多，當他們在航空母艦的搭景台上扭打成一團，Chris作勢用手臂勒住Sebastian的脖子時已經收斂了力道，但Sebastian當下真的以為自己會窒息。  
無論如何，那都是演戲，演員超乎想像的投入是可以被理解的，至於現在……Sebastian在被Chris扛著跑時瞪著自己懸在半空中晃動的兩條小腿肚，他覺得唯一能解釋現況的理由，大概就是他為了成功詮釋偏執狂藝術家而節食過頭了。

Chris把Sebastian扔上床，由於他們身體都還是濕的，白床單立刻浸染出一大塊灰色。Chris拿其中一條大毛巾替Sebastian擦身體，還在他頭頂胡亂揉了幾下，再將另一條浴巾舖平在床上(同時做著這些事的Chris讓人錯覺他長了八隻手)，等完成這一連串急促的工程後，Sebastian的胸口被Chris推了一把，他向後躺倒在浴巾的正中間，腦袋陷進一顆鬆軟的枕頭裡。  
Sebastian原本想開口，不過Chris壓上來給了他一個吻，讓他說不出話的那種。Sebastian奮力攪著自己的舌尖，以免它被Chris咬掉，等到他終於獲得釋放時，他吐出長長一口氣，Chris則向上轉移陣地，親吻他眨個不停的左眼皮，Chris伸舌頭舔掉黏在Sebastian眼角旁的水份時他才發現自己哭過。  
「你是個傻瓜。」Chris喃喃說了一句，語氣卻聽不出多大的斥責，他指的八成是Sebastian把自己搞得受傷這件事(Sebastian沒發覺到自己流眼淚，流血他倒是知道，事實上出血到現在也沒停止，墊在他屁股下方的浴巾有一小塊變紅了)。  
Chris撥開Sebastian亂糟糟的頭髮，往他的額頭上又親了一下，接著Chris叫Sebastian在這裡等一等，他離開一會兒，很快就回來。當Chris準備翻身下床時被Sebastian扯住了手腕，「你去哪兒？」

如果譴責是一層淡妝，現在它已經完全從Chris臉上被抹掉，換上一種難為情的神色，「我……買了潤滑液和保險套，它們放在我的褲子口袋裡，我得去──」Chris指著門口的方向，語氣支支吾吾。  
Sebastian噴出笑，他肺部太用力，扯到下體的傷口，從他虎牙的空隙處迸出嘶的一聲，不過這種程度的痛他忍得住。Sebastian捏了捏Chris的腕骨，示意對方先別動，他撐起身體，伸長了手去搆一旁的床頭櫃，把抽屉拉開，拿出藏在裡面的一個紙袋。  
Chris看著Sebastian將紙袋裝著的物品倒到床單上，他傻了眼，因為內容物和他口袋裡的東西完全相同：一瓶100g的KY水性潤滑液，一盒兩片裝的Durex超薄型保險套。也就是說他們現在有了雙倍的潤滑液和保險套可以用，Chris哭笑不得，他舉起那瓶KY，一臉不確定地打量裝在瓶子裡的水藍色液體，Sebastian就近觀察Chris的反應，咧開嘴角，「知道用法嗎？」  
「哦，閉嘴，你這小渾蛋。」

傻瓜、渾蛋，今天晚上的Chris卯足全力想湊齊所有適合套用在Sebastian身上的形容詞。他知道怎麼做，他做過功課，如果Sebastian只是想對Chris用激將法，他才不會上當，重點是Sebastian是拿自己的安危在開玩笑。  
Chris用牙齒把瓶蓋咬鬆，再用大拇指和食指把蓋子旋開，倒出一撮硬幣大小的黏液在手心上，冰涼的觸感立刻滲進毛細孔，淡淡的薄荷味四處逸散開來。Sebastian目不轉睛地看著Chris，後者將手指在潤滑液上滾了兩圈，接著伸向他看不見的視角，一股摻著涼意的刺痛感猛地闖進Sebastian的肛門，他仰高脖子，眼前的世界從Chris的髮漩一晃成為兩人頭頂的天花板。  
房內的燈光很暗，不像浴室裡那麼明亮(Sebastian不是個喜歡開著燈做愛的人，所以剛才在浴缸的他一定是神智不清)。稍早趁Chris還在路上時，Sebastian就把房間裡每一盞燈的光度調到最小，他很慶幸自己有先見之明，因為他接下來恐怕沒有機會離開床舖去做這件事。  
Sebastian冒著粗喘，晦暗的視野中，他死盯著天花板上一道看不見的縫隙，想象那道縫隙在眼前擴大，像宇宙的黑洞把他給吸進去。Chris正在用手指插他，先是一根，再來是兩根，指尖們小心翼翼地在括約肌前端打轉，空著的那手則不時撫摸他的身體，把體溫留在他的胸肌和腹肌上。Sebastian聽見Chris在叫他放鬆，雖然那完全是一句廢話，因為Chris自己也緊張得不得了，Sebastian就著細微的反光都能看見對方臂肌上繃出來的好幾條粗大青筋。

Sebastian向前拱起屁股，他當然會疼，尤其是某些部位的皮膚變得特別敏感的時候，他閉著眼也能用身體測量出Chris的指節長度，它們刺入得還太淺，太過含蓄，他們需要做得更多，就算那會更疼，「你可以再加把勁，寶貝，」Sebastian瞇起眼睛，語調有些斷斷續續，「我覺得我快要睡著了——啊啊！」  
Chris突然加強了力道，截斷所有的挑釁。那兩根沾著潤滑液的指腹擠進了緊縮的環狀肌肉，一下子插入了兩段指節，又冰又稠的黏液中和了血液，讓腸道變得濕滑。Chris的手指一開始被絞得有點吃力，但來回抽動幾趟之後，緊窒的腸壁逐漸因為擴張而顯得有些鬆弛，柔軟的壁面包裹貼合著指腹，溫暖極了。Chris用指尖往內部輕輕刮搔了一陣，然後滿意地聽見從頭頂傳來的悶哼。  
「你都流血了，還不肯學乖？」Chris將手指拉出一節，看著黏在皮膚上的透明夾帶紅褐色的液體，好消息是，出血量正在減少，壞消息是，某人仍然不安份地扭著腰桿，挑戰Chris的底限，「沒把潤滑做好，等等你會很難受。」  
Sebastian聳聳肩，「在浴室時更大的東西都進去過了。」  
「顯然你沒見識過真正的大東西。」Chris說，他很不想在這種時候開黃腔，但他覺得自已有必要做出提醒。他知道Sebastian耐痛力過人，他們曾經有一場武戲對打，Sebastian在耍刀子時劃破了自已的手腕，鮮血一下子就湧出來，把工作人員和導演嚇得半死，但Sebastian卻對拎著藥箱衝過來的助理說，先別包紮！讓它保持現狀拍完這段，看看這多逼真，真的血，真的傷口！

真正的血和傷口，現在依然劃在Sebastian身上，而且他們還不是在演戲。Chris低下頭，他自已的老二直立在胯間，尖端又紅又腫，莖面上的血管在突突跳動。如果可以，他一秒都不想再等待，他想如Sebastian所願，也遂他自已的心願。可是他對自己發過誓，他要對這個男人好。  
「Sebs，幫我個忙。」Chris用下巴點了點擱在床單上的那瓶KY，他朝Sebastian張開還空著的另一隻手掌，後者會意過來，便拿起潤滑劑倒向Chris的手心，原本Sebastian以為Chris是為了替他的肛門塗上更多潤滑，或者塗在Chris自已的老二上，結果他錯了——  
Chris將手伸向Sebastian的胯部，他沾滿潤滑劑的手心一把裹住豎在那裡的生殖器，Sebastian倒吸了一口氣，等他察覺Chris的意圖時，對方的手已經開始套弄起來。水溶性的潤滑油附著在莖面上，減少了粗糙的手掌帶來的磨擦力，莖皮被滑順的液體一次次往下帶，露出瑰紅色的龜頭，龜頭前端的馬眼汨汨滲著水。  
Sebastian原本用手肘半撐著身體，現在他有點撐不住了，他的臂肌直在半空中，繃出的肌肉群被過低的食物熱量奪去力氣，一個鬆懈，他的上半身又重新癱倒在床上。

「Chris……」Sebastian有些無意識的喊，他的身下有個男人在替他做手活兒，那男人的手指同時還在插他，他一手抓住枕頭，試著不要讓自己喊出Chris以外的更多單詞，他另一手抬起來咬住自己的手背。  
Chris的手技並沒有特別好，那當然了，沒有人第一次就能做好。男人給自已打手槍時不需要技巧，只需要閣樓雜誌、幾片色情光碟以及更多的想象力。至於替另一個同性做這件事，還加上指肛，就像第一天跳進游池的人同時得學會自由式和蝶式，離完美尚有很大的一段距離。  
可是Sebastian覺得想哭，今晚頭一遭有意識的哭泣。不是因為疼痛，跟快感也無關——好吧，其實有點關係，Chris有天份，他做任何事都充滿了誠意，那就是他的禮物。他用手指仔細地搓揉Sebastian生殖器的每一吋，想讓他感覺舒服，他把莖皮剝開時挑動了Sebastian的末梢神經，那就像一股電流，竄向Sebastian的下腹部，他同時有種排尿和射精的衝動。另一道電流則從肛門後方傳來，Chris的手指在他腸道裡按壓，像個採礦工拿工具在甬道裡敲敲打打，當他按到某一個特定的點時，Sebastian的尾椎頓時一陣痙攣，他渴望這種不受控的刺激再多來幾次，Chris也照做了，他順從Sebastian挺腰的角度加快了手指抽送的速度。

Sebastian用力啃著手背，尖利的虎牙在上面戳出一個小孔，他想射了，這麼快就繳械多少令他感到羞恥，但他第一個想到的是，這對Chris不公平。  
Chris本是那個可以享樂的人，結果現在，他把這權利禮讓給了Sebastian，他們都是生手，原本就沒有誰先誰後的疑慮。Sebastian騎到Chris身上是因為他知道他們兩個都想要，但Chris目前在做的，只為了取悅Sebastian一個人。  
Chris在照顧他。  
「你也照顧過我。」彷彿聽見Sebastian的想法似的，Chris說。他指的自然是在Sebastian公寓沙發的那一次，他一直對弄髒了對方的襯衫耿耿於懷，於是他做出回饋，並且不介意添上一筆利息。  
但看在Sebastian眼裡，Chris著實沒必要這麼做，當時在沙發上他替Chris做的那趟手活只是順勢而為，那時他的心境和現在還不一樣。

『親愛的，你對生活總是隨遇而安，』Sebastian想起母親曾經對自己說過的話，『這沒什麼對錯，你接受好的事也接受壞的事，只是好的部份常常不經意就溜走了，壞的部份則會留下很深遠的影響。』  
『我得對你負責任，我把你帶向一個艱苦的環境，在那裡你要碰到好事很難。所以我儘可能彌補那些不足，Sebastian，你是一個好孩子，性格平和、心存善意，在逆境中也不怨天尤人，你是我生命裡最大的驕傲。』  
『但是你無法指望別人的照顧，那是母親的職責，你交往過的那些女孩，她們不像我懷胎十月把你生下來，她們沒有義務要照顧你，成為第二個母親。所以你要照顧自己，然後記住這句話：你值得更好的生活，相信我，你配得上這個，只是機會來臨時你得盡力抓住。』

Sebastian射了精，他鬆開牙齒，喉頭深處發出的嗚咽聲近乎放縱。他把手背翻過來壓在額頭上，大口大口的喘氣，他下體的白液還在噴發，Chris的指頭壓在他的鈴口前端，Chris肯定整隻手都被弄髒了。  
精液灑在Sebastian的下腹，弄濕了一大片恥毛，他的兩腿向外跨開，Chris的手指還插在他身體裡，他的括約肌跟著吐息一張一縮，他知道Chris的指骨有多堅硬，被戳刺的疼痛感在這一刻卻突然感覺不到了。  
Sebastian抬起腳勾住Chris的腰，把他拖向自己，逼迫Chris不得不先抽出手指，才能順利切入Sebastian的腿間，近距離貼向對方，Chris湊在Sebastian臉前，舉起手掌，活像炫耀戰利品似地展示黏在那兒的精液，它們一滴滴往下流，掉在Sebastian的脖子和鎖骨上，「我還算及格吧？」  
Sebastian苦笑起來，「是新戲導演或Derrick告訴你這些知識嗎？」  
「不，當然不了，教我的人是Scott。」  
「你弟弟？」  
「對，放心，他不曉得我們的事，」Chris露出一臉壞笑，「但我有他的把柄，他不得不對我面授機宜。」  
「這樣啊……那Scott大概也沒教過你應付這個。」Sebastian用手摟住Chris的脖子，在他耳邊說了句『Te iubesc』(註三)。  
Chris聽完後眨了眨眼，他不知道那句話是什麼意思，雖然他大概猜得到，或許他該在回家後查查羅馬尼亞文的字典——不，他眼前就有現成的老師不是嗎？  
「你說對了，這件事就連Scott也幫不上忙，因為他和我不一樣，沒有一個羅馬尼亞籍的男朋友。」

對於男朋友這個說法，Sebastian沒有作出反駁，Chris在微光中無法看清對方的表情，他只看得見潤滑液的水藍色，還有漆在保險套外盒的螢光色包裝。Chris想去拿那盒保險套，這東西對他來說熟悉度更高，以往他對每一任女友都很小心，她們也是演員，沒有人想為了突發意外打亂事業與人生的步調。  
他的手卻在半途被Sebastian拍掉，「嘿，猛男，」Sebastian躺的地方是背光處，Chris看不清楚他的臉，他只能隱約捕捉到對方慵懶的笑，「第一次先別戴套。」  
「什麼？」  
「乳膠的摩擦力太大，你會很難插進來。」  
呃，好吧，雖然乍聽很荒謬，但Scott確實說過戴套子的摩擦力會降低肛交時的快感，這話的重點與Sebastian此刻關注的又是兩碼子事。  
「Sebs……我不該多管閒事，我和你認識快四年，你的人生有很多事我不了解，我只知道，你吃過苦，我也知道，你不把這些辛苦當一回事。」  
「和你上床絕不在受苦的範疇裡，Chris，我渴望這麼做。」Sebastian一臉不明究理。  
「你用獻祭的方式在表達渴望，」Chris摸了摸鼻樑。從剛剛到浴室，再到眼前的床上，他終於明白那種負重感從何而來，Sebastian對Chris做的不是經驗交流，不是分享，他在做的是給予，毫無保留地，把身體和心靈全都交付出去，「可能你長久來都習慣這麼做，你為了取悅別人，把自己的需求放到最低，也許你之前碰到太多讓你不得不委屈求全的事，但那些都到此為止了。」  
說完，Chris伸手拿過那盒保險套，從裡面拆出一個套子，用牙齒撕開它的包裝袋，當他準備將那個乳製膠環拿出來之前——「Chris，得了，放下那個該死的乳膠製品！我要你直接進來，沒有委屈的成份，只是因為我不想你的大傢伙卡在一半讓我們兩個生不如死。」  
Sebastian說得有憑有據，讓Chris一時間無法反駁，他只能用另一層顧慮來做出無力的抗辯，「難道你不擔心我有毛病？」  
「應該是你擔心我有毛病才對，大明星。」  
好吧，他們照顧著彼此。

Chris將潤滑劑抹滿自己的生殖器，他發現，瓶內的液體一下子空了一半，幸好房間裡還有另一瓶備用的。Sebastian瞪著那根濕漉漉又亮晶晶的柱狀體，他想給Chris取一個『KY殺手』的蠢暱稱。這名殺手現在朝他的方向撲過來了，氣勢汹汹，Sebastian肚子上的精液還來不及擦乾淨，Chris整個人就壓了上來，他們一上一下，兩張臉看向對方都處於逆光狀態，可是一旦適應了黑暗，近在咫尺的視野便一覽無遺。  
Sebastian看向Chris，他在笑，Chris看向Sebastian，他也在笑。他們都熟悉對方笑容的輪廓，還有眼睛裡閃動的水光，Sebastian的水份又更泛濫一點，這讓Chris心驚膽顫，他伸手去揉Sebastian的眼角，他可不想再看對方哭了。  
「快進來……」Sebastian抓住Chris的手，「再拖下去天都要亮了。」  
「我現在進去，也可能做到天亮，你確定你準備好了？」  
「我準備好被你的蠢笑話噎死。」  
Chris用不小的力道掐了Sebastian的鼻頭，把它都掐紅了，接著他湊近對方，把一邊的肩頭抵在Sebastian嘴前，「痛就咬我。」

Sebastian感覺到Chris的生殖器滑進他的股溝，他記得這個觸感，他的下體已經不再出血了，血液跟黏稠的潤滑劑一起附著在腸壁裡，當那個碩大的冠狀物連同Chris的體重壓向Sebastian時，他張開兩隻手臂環抱住對方，他的身體在呼喊Chris，他瘋狂地想念他，就算他們從剛剛到現在沒有離開過彼此。  
Chris插了進來，他的龜頭把那圈又紅又腫的環狀肌撐開，它緊緊勒住他的動脈，還有他心跳的節奏，他充血的前端正艱難地擠入一條被鮮血環繞的甬道。Chris急喘起來，Sebastian喘得比他更厲害，Chris連忙伸出一隻手去按住Sebastian的胸口，對方的呼吸聲讓他以為那裡破了個洞，他摸到根根分明的肋骨，它們高高浮起又重重落下，Sebastian的腹部則以相反的方向起伏著，就像在進行一場特別激烈的仰臥撐坐。  
疼嗎？Chris反覆問，疼不疼？他的聲音在Sebastian耳膜裡來回衝撞，最後斷成一個個飄浮的字母，游向神智之外。Sebastian完全聽不清楚Chris在說什麼，他全部的感官都集中在下半身巨大的撕裂痛感，他睜開眼，映入視野的只有一大片膚色，他看見自己的五隻指甲深深掐進那片皮膚裡，他聽到在他耳邊的男人發出吃痛的沉吟。  
Sebastian想放鬆，他開始胡亂地回想起在格鬥場受過的一切訓練，關於一個血肉之軀要如何催眠全身上下的神經和關節，讓它們好好聽主人的話。他抬高腰部，儘可能將四肢伸展開來，然而當他感覺那根棒狀物又向內刺進一吋時，他的括約肌就本能性地用力縮起，Chris的沉吟變得比剛才更大聲了。  
這時Sebastian才發現一件事，他永遠都不可能準備好，沒有人教過他一根木樁般堅硬的巨物打進下半身時該怎麼辦，老前輩說的對，一個毫無實際經歷的人想虛張聲勢，終究會在觀眾面前露餡。可是Chris不是觀眾，他和Sebastian一起投入這場演出，還沒有喊卡的可能。一根尺寸可觀的生殖器正在頂進一條比它狹窄很多的腸道裡，越來越多成份不明的混濁物被推擠出來，滴在白色的浴巾上，把它弄得慘不忍睹。Sebastian心想，他不會再有比現在更難堪的時刻了，他抱著Chris仰望天花板，把它當成一片夜空，因為他現在什麼東西也看不見，這種漆黑的想象很完美地填補了空白的意識，夜空上陸續出現了獵戶星座、室女星座、夏季大三角……各色季節的星象圖同時齊聚一堂。

Chris的手掌墊在Sebastian的背後，他被兩塊突出來的蝴蝶骨硌得生疼，他萬分擔心這個始終不回他話的男人，他覺得對方快要窒息了。Chris腰部向後，準備將自己拔出來(雖然那無比困難，Sebastian的肛門像捕獸夾一樣緊咬住他，他也幾乎要滾出生理性的淚水)，卻又被那雙摟在他肩頭上的手硬生生扯了回去，「不要……」Sebastian在黑暗中開口，他的瞳孔晶晶亮亮，彷彿裝進了整片銀河，「別離開我。」  
別離開我。這是Sebastian回應他的話，Chris清楚聽見了。  
他沒有離開，他不會離開。原本淌滿兩人全身的洗澡水老早就被空氣帶走，取而代之的是一份空曠的涼意，Chris知道他得使出全副的力量抱緊這個男人，才能給對方和自己溫暖。他再度挺腰，進入一個男人身體的感覺和女人完全不一樣，女人的陰道柔韌濕熱，並有足夠的彈性去接納一個異性的生殖器，那是種物理性的平衡。而眼下，Chris了解到自己在做一件相當違背常態的事，他低頭看著Sebastian的身體把他的老二一吋吋吞進去，那副髖骨窄小得令他心驚，他是怎麼做到容納Chris的身體又沒有被殺掉？Chris邊懷抱這項疑惑邊貼近Sebastian的嘴唇，他想親口向對方追問解答，卻沒察覺到他傾身的動作差點真正殺死對方，他四分之三的陰莖像一把刀子直挺挺插進Sebastian的體內，只剩下根部還露在外面，從恥毛延伸出去的是兩顆吊在那兒不停晃動的睪丸。

Fuck，Chris，Fuck off！這次從Sebastian口中迸出的是Chris聽得懂的咒罵，他還知道它的意思不是叫他去死，而是在鼓舞他。Chris十指交扣，用一種捕夢網的姿態環繞住Sebastian的背，他試探性地將下體拉出一點，再沿著原路挺進，他的莖皮被腸壁推刮得捲了起來，在Sebastian的肛門口堆出一小層皺摺，當他再回到對方身體裡時，赤裸裸的莖肉跟腸肉貼合在一起，收張的黏膜爭奪著彼此的氧份。  
當Chris這樣做時，他聽見Sebastian在尖叫——由於對方的手只顧著在他肩膀上製造傷痕，沒有機會把手背塞進嘴裡用牙齒自我傷害，所以宣洩也毫無阻攔——那尖叫聲裡帶著痛苦，但同時也有歡愉，Chris的責任就是讓歡愉的成份大過痛苦的成份，於是他又做了一次，接著做了無數次：他將身體抽出、挺進，他一下子離開了這個男人，只有稍稍一會兒，一下子又完全地填滿對方，兩人間只剩下睪丸撞在兩副骨盆上那麼短的距離。  
原來事情可以如此簡單，Chris心想，在他來這間旅館的路上，他還盤算著千百種的可能，他覺得Sebastian說不定會拒絕他，按摩澡缸畢竟是一個可大可小的承諾，用情色將劇情一筆帶過太容易了，就像他們上回做的那樣(或日後可能無數次做的一樣)：對於攤在面前的事實視而不見，當個睜眼瞎子就此度過一生，世界上有太多人這樣幹，不差一個Chris Evans或Sebastian Stan。  
然而，Chris看著眼前的畫面，他退開時，Sebastian就使勁全力抓住他，他進入時，對方抱緊他的身體不留一絲空隙。前一秒，他還滿心躊躇，下一秒，他已和他唯恐失去的人結合在一塊兒，失去和得到不過是眨眼之間的事。  
這個叫Sebastian Stan的男人在這一刻終於屬於Chris Evans。  
只屬於他一個人。

突然間Chris愣在原地，從他喉頭發出一種奇怪的咕噥聲，接著他迅速把自己從Sebastian體內抽出來，噴了大量的精液在對方的小腹上。  
時間比Chris預期中的還早，這是沒辦法的事，Sebastian把他夾得那麼緊，沒有保險套的緩衝，所有的刺激都太過露骨。Chris握住自己的老二，看著精液像噴泉在半空中劃出一道一道半圓形的弧度，他覺得Sebastian真夠狡猾，給了一個如此有利自身的提議，他讓Chris不帶套，好讓自己逃過一劫，此刻仰躺在枕頭上的Sebastian望向Chris的眼神就像成功越獄的囚犯在嘲笑典獄長。  
小壞蛋，結束了漫長的射精後，Chris靠向Sebastian的臉前說，小瘋子，藉著數不清的咒念，Chris可以躲過自己的窘境，不過他看得出來Sebastian需要這段空檔好好喘一喘，從對方口腔內呼出來的熱氣像是載電過量的主機板，Chris頰邊的汗毛有種微微被燒焦的錯覺，同理可證，當他貼在Sebastian的嘴唇邊喘息時，對方的唇色變成了一種炙烤過的顏色，在晦暗不明的光照下就像內臟般豔紅。  
Sebastian的喉結從下巴底部滑向脖子，這是一個男人獨有的性徵，Chris邊這麼想邊親吻對方的喉嚨，他佔有了這個男人，對方嚥下去的氧份和吐出來的二氧化碳全都是他的，Chris將嘴唇往上移動，舌頭滑進Sebastian的口腔裡使對方再度缺氧，內心有說不出的驕傲。

「……行了，我要抽根菸。」Sebastian把Chris往前推，語調和力道一樣鬆軟渙散。他的舌根好不容易跟Chris分開時，從他的嘴角垂下來一條口水，他沒有把它舔掉或者伸手抹掉，他連那麼做都懶了。  
在Chris反應過來之前，Sebastian又翻身從床頭櫃的抽屉裡挖出一包菸和一支打火機，這間旅館原則上是軟性禁菸的，但他們也沒有在房間頂端裝偵煙器，畢竟這裡服務的很多不露臉的訪客在外可都是有頭有臉，總得儘量滿足他們個人化的小小需求。

Chris趴在一旁的枕頭上，看Sebstian熟練的把菸點著，用牙齒咬住一小節橙黃色的濾嘴，「抽菸對你的身體不好。」Chris沒忍住溜出這句話。  
Sebastian望向Chris隆起的腰臀，「縱慾過度也有害健康。」  
Chris無言以對，思忖一陣後，他湊上前去向Sebastian討了根菸，「好吧，借我個火。」  
Sebastian把菸叼在嘴前，往Chris靠近，他們的菸頭對著菸頭，交換零星的火花，當Chris的菸被點燃時，黑暗中竄出一小團紅矮星般的光芒，他的手借勢碰到了Sebastian的下體，一根半軟的生殖器垂在Sebastian的腹部上，它在射完第一次後就沒有再獲得額外的關照。Chris一手挾住菸捲，另一手有意無意地撫摸那兒，他現在對於給一名男人打手槍已經有經驗值了，至少比第一回來得熟練，關鍵只在於，「你想讓我怎麼做？像這樣，還是——」  
Chris將菸含在嘴裡吸了一口後，手指往前挪開，嘴裡吁出長長一道白色煙霧，他沒有真正將它吸入鼻腔和肺葉。他沒拿菸的那手則有一下、沒一地下搓揉著Sebastian那話兒，感覺它漸漸在他掌心裡變硬。Chris還能做得更賣力，這是他欠Sebastian的，若對方想要，他甚至考慮用嘴將它吸出來。  
「也許換個別的方式？」Sebastian意有所指，他扭過腰，挪到Chris身側去拿被遺落在床頭的那個保險套，他用指尖從方型袋裡夾出淡黃色的乳膠圈，在Chris眼前晃了兩下。  
Chris想起他稍早時用指肛和手淫讓Sebastian射了他滿手都是，他的指頭還記得地理位置，只要他找對了正確的點，Sebastian就興奮不已地全身痙攣，如果那項刺激能藉由手指以外的東西來達成，例如更粗更硬的……  
Chris瞬間明白了Sebastian的意思，「給我五分鐘，寶貝，五分鐘。」

結果經過三分鐘不到，Chris渾身熱呼呼的紅血球又開始往下半身奔流，他太看低自己的慾望了。察覺到這點的Chris，他抓起Sebastian的手去摸自己脹起來的腿股，如果對方看見他現在笑得一臉賊樣，指不定會給他一拳。  
感謝房間裡的光線夠暗，Sebastian所作的只是順著Chris的引導，把手裡圓型的小圈圈套在Chris的前端上，慢慢往下捲，等捲到末端時那根柱體已經再度變得又硬又直，好像它剛才壓根兒就沒痛快地洩過一次。  
保險套的外層也抹著薄薄的潤滑液，但它的量顯然不夠，Chris把兩人燒得差不多的菸蒂扔進床頭櫃上的水杯，接著他把只剩半瓶的KY撈回手上，他扳開Sebastian的大腿，用手指沾了幾撮涼液再往對方的身下探，他現在已經顯得熟門熟路了。Sebastian的一條腿抬起來圈住Chris，他細細的腳跟蹭著對方的腰窩，下半身吞吐對方的手指一點阻礙也沒有，伴隨微微的脹疼一起擴散的熱度把體內冰涼的液體觸感全數覆蓋了過去。  
Sebastian的腳跟磨蹭Chris的速度加快了，那是一種催促，Chris感覺得到，他胯下的東西又增加了幾分硬度，根部被乳膠環勒得發痛，Chris開始懷疑這個套子的尺寸對他來說有點兒小。他抽出手指，端起老二湊向Sebastian，後者的穴口才縮起來了一會兒又立刻舒張開來，牢牢吸附住Chris的龜頭，他們都知道彼此準備好了應付下一場硬仗。  
Chris俯向前，舖在他下腹的恥毛因為出汗而濕得一塌糊塗，在他推入Sebastian的身體時，他的恥毛和對方的恥毛糾纏在一起，隨著一前一後的拉扯，兩人分別為了這細小的刺疼感呲牙咧嘴。

於是Chris有了個新的主意，與此同時，Sebastian似乎也產生一模一樣的想法，他在Chris拉高他的腿時轉過身去，讓後者托住他的腰，他整個人則背對Chris，膝蓋跪在浴巾上。  
Chris將下半身拉出幾吋，接著重新向前挺腰，一插到底，背後體位讓他更輕易地進入Sebastian，還不必擔心會把對方的骨盆撞出瘀青。這種如魚得水的體悟讓Chris有些失控，他用虎口掐緊Sebastian的腰，開始毫無節奏地抽插起來，他看著對方高高拱起的屁股拍在自己的睪丸上，每次的撞擊都帶出一種浪狀的波動，在黑暗中形成一道道流線形的反光，他愛死那個畫面了，被Sebastian的兩條長腿正面包圍是一種說不出的快感，但這類的視覺衝擊簡直要命。最忘情的時刻Chris還伸手打了一下Sebastian的屁股，等他僅存的一絲理智意識到自己做了什麼時，他只能禱告Sebastian剛才那一秒和他一樣失心瘋了，然而拍在臀肉上的那一聲太過清脆震耳，至今仍在腦海裡嗡嗡作響。

事實上，Chris也不必憂心遭到報復，Sebastian現在全部的氣力都用在兩隻支撐住自己的手肘上，連罵髒話的空檔都沒有了，他想說的任何話才剛出了喉嚨就被撞成細碎的音節，再傳進Chris的耳裡就成了綿長的氣音，彷彿被扯成一條一條的棉花糖絮，把一張饞嘴的胃口越養越大。  
如果頭一次承受一個男人的侵襲是純肉體式的煎熬，那麼Sebastian自認他已經通過階段性的考驗，他的屁股裡插著一根雄性生殖器，它正以驚人的力量在衝撞他，而他還沒昏死過去，他甚至用一種不相上下的凶猛勁道回擊對方。找到準心的視野在黑暗中越發清晰，Sebastian看見自己的手指把床單扯出數十條皺折，跪在他膝蓋底下的浴巾則像一片被砸出裂縫的玻璃，上面的折痕可能永遠都燙不平了。  
Sebastian的腦袋跟他的身體一樣劇烈晃動，汗珠被甩在床單和浴巾上，渲染出大大小小的水漬，宛如人類的腳掌在月球上踩出的坑洞——Sebastian覺得會產生這種聯想的自己也離瘋子不遠了，Chris給他的形容相當正確。他的腸子正被戳出一個又一個隱形的破洞，他想像過被火箭的推進器扔出地球時差不多就是這樣的感覺，他的五臟六腑在體內翻攪，嘴巴像個精神病患喃喃叼唸，手腳抖動不止，那不是因為痛苦，而是亢奮，為了未知的狂喜。  
Sebastian的手肘一軟，整個人癱倒在皺巴巴的浴巾上，趴在他自己的精液裡，他的額頭頂住床墊，在顛倒的世界裡看見他的老二向著自己的臉，龜頭噴出一撮又一撮的白液。Chris的手指握在那兒，持續催出更多的疼痛，疼痛感跟鼠蹊部的一條神經緊密相連，神經線裡接了二十四伏特的電流，它們一波又一波導進Sebastian的體內時，他感覺自己的尾椎被震碎成一節一節，碎骨鑽進他的骨髓，跟著血液衝向四肢百骸，他的直腸底端快被擠破了，而Chris還在給那裡施加壓力，從他的角度看得見一根粗大的老二不斷捅進窄小的肛門，就像變魔術一樣，他到現在還沒死在舞台上真是奇蹟。  
從Sebastian的側臉傳來一陣暖意，他緊貼住粗糙的纖維質，那上面出現了一灘濕熱的液體，來自他的眼眶，他邊流淚邊揚起唇角。他動了動嘴，舌尖吐出無聲的字句，在他身後的那個男人這時壓了過來，挾帶更龐大的劇痛和溫暖，他覺得那個男人的龜頭頂到了他的胃，粗大的陰莖磨擦著腸壁上的黏膜，每一個顫抖的細胞都像一張小嘴吸吮莖面上的筋脈，它們依附著那股強悍的生命力，在茫茫然中汲取存活的能量。  
射精時，Sebastian張嘴咬住床單，稍早Chris要他對他的肩膀這麼做，Sebastian就當自己正在這麼做。他知道那隻摟住他的手臂上曾經紋過一個中國字，它現在已經被洗掉了，那個字是家庭的意思，Chris說他不再需要這個刺青，因為他的家一直與他同在。所以Sebastian咧了咧牙齒，最終沒能捨得在那兒留下傷痕，他尖利的虎牙把床單勾破了一小角，精液全部射在浴巾上，直到尿道口產生灼痛才停止。

Chris的胸肌貼住Sebastian的背，他看得見對方的嘴唇在蠕動，雖然幅度很小，他還是想知道Sebastian在說什麼，不過他把耳朵湊近對方的唇邊時，除了低沉的嗚咽外什麼也沒聽到。  
他知道Sebastian累壞了，在他的認知中對方並不是一個懂得訴苦的人，於是，儘管Chris還沒達到他的第二次高潮——戴著套子減低了快感的接收力，薄薄的乳膠裹著莖體在軟嫩的腸道裡恣意滑行，加上睪丸撞在臀肉上的觸感，以及手掌把穴口掰開時的形狀，這些都讓Chris覺得自己可以永無止境地做下去——不過他明白是時候適可而止了。Chris摸了摸Sebastian的頭髮，在他的耳背留下一個安撫式的親吻，接著他直起上半身，咬緊牙，將自己從Sebastan的體內退出來(天知道這樣做需要多大的決心)。  
Sebastian原本趴在床上，他感覺沉在身體裡的重量突然空掉了，他聽見『啵』的一聲，他轉過頭，看見Chris正拔掉皺成一團的保險套，將它打了個死結後扔到地面上，然後Chris握住自己的老二，對著他的方向手淫。  
Sebastian傻住了，他領悟到這個男人在做得事。如果Chris想要，他其實可以再更自私一點，就像國中時期把Sebastian按在廁所洗手台的那些男孩，他們好看又殘忍，覺得自己無所不能。  
Chris接收到Sebastian的目光，他向他拋去一個苦笑，那抹笑讓Sebastian意識到兩種情緒：一種是自嘲，另一種是妥協。在Sebastian截至目前為止的人生中，通常包辦這兩項情緒的人都是他自己，除了他的母親外，沒有人為他做出過這種奉獻，從來沒有。

渾蛋、傻瓜。這些字句在Sebastian腦海裡像發酵的紅葡萄酒一樣醞釀著，他卻一個也沒說出口，重覆使用的台詞未免太了無新意。他拍了拍Chris的大腿，在對方視野所及的情況下——從Chris凝視著Sebastian的專注程度，後者確認前者能把他的舉動看得一清二楚——他用唇語說出一個字：過來。  
Chris讀著Sebastian的唇形，他對這項若隱若現的暗示不是那麼肯定，直到Sebastian用更明確的方式向他喊話，Sebastian伸出舌頭在唇面舔了一圈，那層豔紅色現在看起來像毒品一樣危險。Chris鬼使神差地挪動身體，朝Sebastian爬過去(若他足夠清醒，應該就不會這麼做了，可是你無法要求一個睪胴素淹到了頭頂的男人清晰思考)，等他再睜開眼時，他跨開腿跪在Sebastian的胸部上方，老二豎在對方的嘴唇前面。  
Sebastian先是用舌尖，他在龜頭的外圍舔著，臉上沒有流露出排斥，甚至還有些沉溺其中，彷彿當它是某種全新口味的冰淇淋，他舔了幾口後就將它含進嘴裡，柱身從凹陷的頰邊鼓起來。Chris倒吸一口氣，他這輩子鮮少有這麼震驚的時刻：一個男人為他口交，毫不猶豫，這個男人，正好他還愛他。

Sebastian的睫毛覆蓋在眼瞼上，他仰起頭，雙手抱住Chris的屁股，推著它往自己口腔裡送 (他所剩無幾的氣力只能讓他躺著這麼幹，但願Chris不介意)。然而Chris的長度不可能讓他吃得消，它只插進一半就頂到Sebastian的喉頭，他的嗚咽全被堵在喉腔內，Sebastian的眉毛皺起來，眼睫毛眨個不停，Chris看得出來他很難過，但Sebastian抓緊Chris不讓他離開。  
那片紅唇被拓撐到了極限，它在為Chris奉獻，Chris感覺到了，他看著自己的老二前後戳進那道潮濕的口腔，口腔主人夾雜著哭腔的呻吟聲讓他瘋狂。Sebastian在Chris身下吞吐著他，兩手時不時搓弄他的睪丸，感受裡面的飽滿水份在掌心滾動。Sebastian在笑，仰躺在祭台上笑得開懷，鮮紅外翻的唇線弧度是Chris看過最美的畫面，他渴望親吻那張嘴，他知道隱藏在裡面的舌頭有多邪惡，它像暴風襲捲他的慾念，在馬眼的溝紋處不厭其煩地來回舔拭，勾出越來越多的鹹水。  
一陣激靈竄上Chris的尾椎，他扣住Sebastian的後腦勺，把那裡的髮絲揉進指腹裡，他的老二開始迅速膨脹，他不能再讓Sebastian逞能下去了，他得拔出來。  
然而Sebastian掐著Chris的腿根，他在龜頭前的小洞吸吮了一口，徹底打垮一個男人的防線，前列腺液強力擠壓著快要爆破的睪丸，將精液從唯一的出口噴發出去，全數射在Sebastian的嘴裡。  
那不是Chris的本意，卻是Sebastian的初衷，他舔舔嘴唇，把比龍舌蘭更苦更澀的液體全部嚥下了肚。他閉起眼睛，漆黑的空中，他看見所有的星星串連成一個男人的笑臉。

※※※

When you lose touch with inner stillness, you lose touch with yourself.  
若你丟失內心的平靜，你也丟失了你自己  
When you lose touch with yourself, you lose yourself in the world  
若連你都找不回自己，全世界也將失去你的蹤跡(註四)

Sebastian趴在Chris的胸前，這片刺青遠看像條碼，近看才顯出原意。他默念這兩行字，嘴裡絆著精液的苦味，尼古丁的辣味，還有兩人份的唾液。  
他們的身體被棉被裹成球狀，髒兮兮的浴巾跟毛巾全被堆到床底下，Chris做事相當有前瞻性，兩人沒在床單留下太多可疑的汙痕，不然負責這間房的清潔人員會恨死他們。  
床的兩側分別擱著Sebastian和Chris的手機，它們在今晚很識相地沒響過幾次，多半都是APP或簡訊通知鈴聲。Chris收到得幾乎是新戲工作夥伴傳來的簡訊，有的人恭喜他，有的人跟他稱兄道弟，還有人埋怨他見色忘友(說這句話的傢伙八成是喝多了，卻無意間命中了一部份事實)。  
至於Sebastian，他的新戲女導演Joan發了兩段台詞到他的APP，那是劇本原先沒有的部份，是她臨時新添上去的。『老男人』也接在女導演之後傳來訊息想問Sebastian對這兩句台詞的意見，結果經過了很長一段時間，發現Sebastian仍沒回話，對方便追加了一句：『Happy Date！Baz。』作為收尾。  
老狼的嗅覺果然很靈，Sebastian抖了抖肩膀，開始認真地思考離開這間旅館後要怎麼回覆對方才好。  
「工作？」Chris一隻手臂繞了過來，它在Sebastian的肩頭上找了處位置，力道適中的揉捏，Sebastian很需要這個，他現在完全不想挪動一根腳指頭去浴室裡的按摩浴缸。他點了點頭，並沒刻意把螢幕藏起來，因為Chris也沒有偷看他簡訊的意思，對方正用另一手單指回覆APP並時不時地竊笑，同樣讓Sebastian滿腔好奇是什麼事讓Chris笑得那麼開心，「你的新電影已經告一段落了，如何，結局好嗎？」  
Chris低頭想了想，他不擔心劇透，因為他老早就給Sebastian看過劇本了，他在琢磨的是該如何用一句話概括主角的人生，「不算好也不算壞，這傢伙愛過女人，也愛過男人，或該說他以為那是愛，結果最後所有人都離開了他，他又變回孤單一個人，在電影開頭的十字街口徘迴，因為他連自己想要往哪兒走都不知道。」  
Sebastian邊聽邊摸著Chris的胸口，「你一定花了很多心思詮釋他。」  
「哈哈，確實如此！但不會比美國隊長更辛苦。」  
Chris笑得連胸腔都在震動，Sebastian看著那片起伏的刺青，心底無聲地反駁。這個男人每天早晨起來照鏡子的時候，都會看見這兩行字，看見自己的模樣，所以他應該比誰都曉得，即使沒有那件緊身衣和那張盾，他也是美國隊長。

Sebastian從被子裡抽出一隻手，把手機放到床頭櫃上，擺在那兒的水杯已經塞滿了飄浮的菸頭。Sebastian做出每個拉扯到筋骨的動作都倍感艱辛，等他再轉過身時，從他的太陽穴滲出了幾滴汗，Chris看著那些水珠(他可以清楚地看見它們，床頭的燈已經扭亮了)，再用手指把它們抹掉，「你呢，你的電影怎麼樣了？除了你的約會細節外我還沒問過這個。」  
「說得好像你真的關心似的。」  
「別這樣。」Chris的目光越過Sebastian的肩膀飄向床頭櫃，櫃子上的手機屏幕還在發光，光亮後方是一瓶全新的潤滑液跟一盒還沒拆封的保險套，那是Chris稍早離開床舖去拿手機時順便從他的褲子口袋裡摸出來的，他瞇起雙眼，手掌在被單底下來回撫摸Sebastian的腰。  
Sebastian瑟縮了一下，Chris順勢捏他的屁股，那裡有個發紅的印子，是某人剛剛打出來的，「哦，好吧，好吧！電影的結尾，藝術家沒有再跟『老男人』約會，他離開他了。不過和你的情況不太一樣，我認為這傢伙也不算全然的孤單。」  
「是什麼讓你這樣覺得？」  
Sebastian閉起眼，在他面前浮現出另一串字句，那是女導演傳給他的那段台詞，也是片中藝術家最後對他的金主說的話，「『我不需要一雙手把我捧上天，我想要的是站在平地，依然有仰望的力量。』」  
「哇哦……你朗讀這段話的語調真迷人。」  
「我盡力而為。」  
「那老傢伙一定被你傷透了心。」  
是這樣嗎？Sebastian仔細斟酌著傷心的定義。確實，這是一個關於得到和失去的故事，但在兩人背對彼此各自離開時，也未必是孓然一身。有人在最寂寞的時刻獲得溫柔的慰藉，有人用碎了滿地的心拼湊出完整的靈魂。  
一項事物的價值，無關於它所處的時空，一幅畫掛在最昂貴的裱框裡，或者堆在倉庫角落生灰塵，在有心人眼中，永遠那麼美麗。

Sebastian用手指在Chris的乳頭周圍畫圈，他累得要命，想就此睡上一覺，不過他又像擔心錯過什麼似的死撐著眼皮。Chris抬起手抓住Sebastian的手，他不能再受更多的挑逗了，Sebastian緊貼住他的小腹凹了下去，他那麼瘦，讓人想好好餵飽他，不過不是現在，Sebastian的黑眼圈快要變得跟冬兵一樣深了。  
「你睡吧，」Chris說，「睡到明天下午也行，我再跟旅館加時間。」  
Sebastian瞬間驚醒過來，猛搖著頭，「不，別浪費錢，中午之前就叫我，如果那時候你還在的話……」  
「我當然在，你怎麼會以為我不在？」Chris用手固定住Sebastian的腦袋，他覺得這個男人再掙扎下去就要像條銀魚一樣從他手裡溜走了，「我有開車來，到時我可以送你回你的公寓……或者我的公寓？」  
Sebastian停止躁動，Chris鼓起的胸腔在他的手心底下，裡面滿是被迫吸進去的二手菸，而Sebastian知道Chris並不是菸癮那麼大的人，「我可能會把你的房間搞得都是菸味。」  
「那就去你的公寓吧。」Chris聳聳肩，他絲毫不介意房間裡有Sebasitan留下的味道，只是他想到Lisa的支氣管容易過敏。  
「然後把那兒弄得到處是你的精液味？」  
「你不喜歡？」  
「那很危險，」Sebastian決定躺回Chris的胸口，不去看對方朝他猛眨眼的表情，再這樣下去他們真的不用睡覺了，「我喜歡冒險。」

Sebastian聽見Chris低喃了一句，真巧，我也是，接著拿起遙控器轉開了電視，並把音量轉到最小，他為對方過人的精力感到震驚，此時此刻裝睡絕對是最好的策略。  
然而，朦朧的意識中，Sebastian想起上回他和Chris一起看的電影，少年和老虎待在同一艘救生艇上，他們以為會就此漂流一輩子，身邊只有彼此，恐懼到後來變成了難以取代的情感。結果一轉眼，人生的場景就變了模樣，少年回到岸上，找到活下去的生機，但他也哭得聲嘶力竭，不是因為他錯過最美好的時光，而是因為老虎背對著他跳進叢林裡，頭也不回，他連說再見的機會也沒有。  
「Chris，」Sebastian抬起頭，他聽見自己的聲音從很遙遠的地方傳來，「如果有一天，你愛上別人，請不要忘了我。」  
Chris愣住了，他看向懷裡的男人，後者的眼睛半睜半闔，也許一覺醒來都不會記得自己說過的話。但Chris知道Sebastian在和他說『未來』，未來有很多很多種模樣，明天也是未來，他們可能出現在自己或者彼此的公寓裡，十年或者二十年後也是未來，現在的他們不曉得那時的對方會在哪裡。  
所以，談論未來太傻，「我不會的，」Chris親了親Sebastian的額頭，同時回應和不回應兩個問題，反正無論哪一樣也讓他像個傻瓜，他們並不孤單，「你跟我，我們擁有這一刻，不是嗎？」

(註三)『Te iubesc』：我愛你。  
(註四) Chris左胸口的刺青，原文來自Eckhart Tolle。


End file.
